Strangers That Pass in The Night
by TL22
Summary: Life did not turn out as expected for Rory Gilmore. She wasn't unhappy but she wasn't happy either. In a small city on Cape Breton Island she meets a boat captain named Pacey Witter who is in transit also. In this story Pacey and Rory are in their mid thirties.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy**

The night was miserable; a late fall night that could not make up its mind whether to snow or rain. The wind was coming out of the northeast, straight from the Artic. Pacey Witter was sitting at the bar of the Sydney Delta Hotel. He and two crew members were delivering a sailing yacht from Oslo Norway to Miami. Pacey was growing concerned over the rising wind and seas. When he checked the Navtex, he knew he needed to find a safe harbour for a few days. He wanted to go to Halifax NS but as the waves and wind increased, he chose Sydney Nova Scotia; a city of thirty one thousand on the island of Cape Breton. Pacey decided that they all could use a few days off the boat so he retained a room for the three of them at the hotel.

Pacey twirled the Famous Grouse scotch in his rocks glass. Good scotch you could drink just with ice and cheap scotch you needed water. This was good scotch. The ice cubes made a tinkling sound as they banged against the glass.

He loved the sea but in his wildest dreams he never thought he would wind up delivering yachts.

**The Girl**

She tried political reporting and then tried the foreign correspondent route, but eventually realization came that she did not have the personality for those jobs. Rory had always wanted to travel and finally she found her niche as a travel writer. One rainy Tuesday afternoon her editor at the New York Times decided to send her to Sydney Nova Scotia to do a travel piece on the out of way city. She reminded him that he was sending her away over Thanksgiving. Her editor calmly stated that Thanksgiving in Canada was the second Monday in October; thus she would not be missing anything.

On her schedule was visiting several arts and crafts events. It was Thanksgiving eve in her country, but in Canada in the Wednesday before the fourth Thursday in November meant nothing.

Still Rory was lonely She had received Thanksgiving invites from her mother and also her best friend in college. Reluctantly she had to turn them down for her assignment. Not wanting to stay in her room alone the writer decided to patronize the bar. Bars were not normally her venue but the thought of spending the whole evening in her room was unbearable. So forsaking room service seemed like a good idea.

Rory Gilmore walked into bistro of the Sydney Delta Hotel There were a few couples sprinkled among the tables. She saw two older ladies having a martini at the bar and some guy about her age staring into his glass. Rory decided to sit in the middle of them. Three seats on either side was her buffer.

As soon as she took her seat the bartender; a slim blonde girl with a long ponytail appeared from nowhere and asked her what she wanted.

Rory thought for a few moments. She was staying at the hotel and did not have to drive. Her usual drink of white did not suit her mood. The martinis the older ladies were having looked inviting. "Vodka Martini please."

As the bartender, Jane, she deduced by her name tag, busied herself making the drink. Roy took advantage of the lull and glanced over at dark haired man to her left. His drink was empty, but he was patiently waiting for the bartender to notice him. He glanced at her and turned away. Rory removed a paperback from her purse and started reading, barely noticing when her drink was set in front of her. Absent mindedly she would take a sip of her potent drink and realized if she was going to have more than a couple of these she needed to eat,

**The Boy**

When the girl sat to his right it took him from his thoughts. She was a pretty brunette with very blue eyes. Pacey caught her quick glance at him but she promptly turned away and started reading a book. Pacey chuckled to himself. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving back home, but not here. At the rate he was drinking scotch he would be blotto a lot sooner than he wanted. His thoughts drifted back to another time and place. It seemed like a lifetime since he was in Capeside. At one time he expected to live his whole life in Capeside. Who knows, he may have become a cop like his father and brother. Then his thoughts drifted back to the girl who opened his eyes to the world beyond Capeside. Pacey chugged the rest of his scotch and looked for the bartender. Jane was in a conversation with the girl who had ordered the martini. Pacey waved his glass in the air and said "One more Jane."

The bartender turned and smiled at him and put up one finger to indicate she would be right with him. As Jane started to walk away the brunette put her hand on her arm to stop her. The brunette was now facing him and to Pacey's surprise spoke with a slight New England accent. She asked Jane if she was sure there was no turkey on the menu. "She is American." Pacey said under his breath. He wondered what she was doing in Sydney.

The girl briefly met his eyes and turned away and picked up her book again. Pacey took this opportunity to check her out. He wasn't really looking for a pickup; just something he did out of habit.

The brunette was sensibly dressed for the weather. Her attire was almost elegant in its simplicity, a charcoal gray tailored business suit, with a white sweater. Pacey could tell by the way her slacks met her boots that this suit was carefully tailored. The girl had common sense also. She was not wearing boots with a spiked heel but normal boots more suited for walking around in the local weather. This was a girl who was practical and from her clothes not poor. Jane set his drink before him and Pacey broke his stare. "Thank you let's make the next drink a beer Ok?"

"No problem Mr. Witter". Jane then looked over at the brunette who was engrossed in her book and back at Pacey. She smiled and shook her head.

**The Girl**

Rory couldn't concentrate on her book. She missed her family. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving she did not care what her boss at the New York Times said or the county of Canada who albeit had the same holiday, but in a different month. Why couldn't the two countries get together and pick a mutual day. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she realized how ridiculous it was.

To her right she heard some noise and the two martini drinking ladies were leaving. She wondered if they lived here or were staying in the hotel. Rory could have sworn she felt eyes on her. Furtively she glanced at the man to her left. He was looking at her. Not a leering look, more of a curious look. He turned to the bartender when she arrived with his drink. Rory realized that she and the stranger were the only two people sitting at the bar. It almost seemed ridiculous to sit here and ignore each other. Rory wondered what he did for a living. Oh well she wasn't about to walk over and start talking to him. She had been alone for a while, but picking up guys in a bar was not something she would do. Rory thought back to the boys she had dated. Each one was different and they were in her past. When she left Stars Hollow, she never again saw the three boys she dated. Rory had a few relationships since then but nothing seemed to work out and here she was over thirty and single. Her grandmother was mortified. Rory chuckled at the thought of her grandmother lecturing her.

There was one boy in her past that came to mind when she felt lonely. Sometimes she thought she missed him. That thought was ridiculous also. She hadn't seen him in years.

**The Boy**

Pacey looked over at the brunette again. She had put her book down and seemed lost in thought. I wonder why she is here, he thought to himself. Pacey glanced at his watch. It was still early, only 5 30 PM. Early, but the sun had set an hour ago. He wondered what his two crewmembers were up to. They were in their early twenties and hanging around a guy like him who was on the north side of thirty did not appeal to them.

Again Pacey glanced over at the girl. Again she seemed engrossed in her book. "This is nuts." Pacey mumbled. The two of them were in a virtually empty hotel lounge and it seemed they were doing their best to ignore each other. All she could do is say no Pacey thought. If she does, I'll just crawl back into my drink and say good try.

The tree stools separating them almost looked like a wide road. Well if he wanted to talk to her; he needed to cross that road. Hesitantly the boat captain stood up. He took four steps and stopped beside her. If she had noticed he was there; she showed no indication of it.

Pacey cleared his throat. "Um excuse me."

After a few seconds the girl turned and looked at him. Pacey took in the bluest eyes he had ever seen and realized that the girl was a lot closer to him in age than he first thought. Barely noticeable were the smile lines at the corners of her mouth and eyes. He no longer thought she was twenty three, but you had to look real close to see that.

"Yes, may I help you?"

**The Girl**

Rory came back from her thoughts of her past but before she picked up her book she snuck a look at the man to her left. She knew that he had glanced at her several times. Her innate radar told her that. She wondered if he would come over and speak to her. Did she want him to come over and speak to her? The man to her left was casually dressed in jeans and a brown sweater. A heavy pea coat was casually thrown over the stool next to him. Inanely she wondered what he would do with the coat if the bar filled up. With a sigh she went back to her book, The Audience of Chairs, written by Joan Clark. The story takes place in Cape Breton Island and Halifax.

Rory felt a presence beside her and "Um excuse me."

She turned and it was the man. He was taller than she expected and seemed very well put together. "May I help you?" She uttered before she knew it.

"Yes, my name is Pacey Witter and do you mind if I join you? It seems silly for both of us to be sitting here staring into the mirror across the bar."

"I wasn't staring into a mirror I was reading." Rory then fell silent.

She looked at him standing there. It seemed as if he had nothing else to say. Rory wondered if he was going to speak or just walk away. Suddenly he spoke. "You sound as if you are from New England. I am also.

Rory was looking at him thinking over what she should do next. He looked friendly; why not. "Ok Mr. Witter you may join me.

Pacey slid into the chair next to hers. "Please call me Pacey. Mr. Witter sounds a little formal. And what is your name?

"Rory, Rory Gilmore."

Pacey extended his hand "Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Conversation**

Rory reached over and shook his proffered hand. His grip was firm but gentle. "So Pacey; what would you like to talk about?"

Pacey smiled. Now you got me. I didn't really have a topic in mind when I walked over here."

Rory arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to try and pick me up?"

Very seldom was Pacey at a loss for words but his was one of those times. She was a girl who went straight to the point. "No, I just figured we'd talk a bit."

Rory was enjoying this. She had him on the run. "I don't understand Pacey; you came over to talk, but you have nothing to talk about, you don't want to pick me up. So why did you come over? Rory picked up her martini took a sip and looked over the rim of the glass at Pacey.

Being immediately backed into a corner was the last thing he expected when he walked over to introduce himself. He wondered if she was ever on a debate team. Desperately he searched for a topic. "Where in New England are you from?"

Rory sat her glass down before replying. "Connecticut." Then fell silent.

The last thing he expected was an answer with no following question. "I am from Massachusetts. I lived in a small town on Cape Cod aptly named Capeside. So where in Connecticut are you from?"

Rory fiddled with her slender stemmed martini glass; sighed and turned to Pacey. "Stars Hollow." And fell silent again.

Her one word answers were disconcerting. One or two more queries and he would give it up and return to his seat and sulk. Before he could answer the bartender set a coaster and his drink in front of him and walked away. His eyes followed her. Then he turned back to Rory. "I have been there. The town is known for its various festivals and antiques."

Without turning to look at Pacey Rory answered "I know." Inwardly the writer wondered how long she could do this till he walked away. She wasn't even sure why she was playing this game.

Pacey closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke. "Why did you invite me to sit if you planned on showing total disinterest in speaking to me?"

Rory turned to the frustrated man and smiled. "I'm sorry; please don't be mad at me. It was a silly little game I was playing. May I buy you a drink in way of an apology?" Rory looked over at Jane who was sitting dejectedly on a stool behind the bar. "Two please and put the drinks on my tab."

Being toyed with was not his idea of polite conversation, but no sense in making an issue of it. "That's not necessary Rory."

Picking up her glass she turned to Pacey. "Yes it is. I was rude to you. So, what brings you to Sydney?"

Smiling Pacey replied. "This is more like it. I am delivering a sailing yacht from Oslo to Miami."

"That sounds like a very interesting job. And you stopped in Sydney because you needed fuel?" Rory kept her eyes on him awaiting his reply. He did look like a man of the sea.

"No. The weather was getting nasty and my job is to deliver these boats in one piece, plus I did not feel like getting beat up for several days."

Rory nodded in agreement. "That makes sense to me. So how did you get your start in the yacht delivery business?"

The conversation was interrupted by the bartender bringing the drinks Rory ordered. Pacey nodded in satisfaction when he realized that Jane did not forget his request for a beer. Before answering, Pacey waited till Jane finished and left. "I always enjoyed the sea. Once as a teen, I and a friend of mine sailed to Key West and back .The next summer I took a job on a sailing yacht out of Miami. Then I was sidetracked with various jobs; none of which really ended well. I sort of wanted to get out of town; so I made some calls and went back to work on boats."

Rory's reporter instinct kicked in. She was a travel writer and he was a traveler, also a potential source of information. "So Pacey, you have been all over the world?"

"I wish most of my work is on the east coast of North America with the occasional European trip." Pacey paused. She was now paying attention to him. Her impossibly blue eyes were fixed on him. "Rory what brings you to Sydney?"

Rory blinked a couple of times before she answered. I am a travel writer for the New York Times and my editor thought I could get an interesting story here."

Pacey laughed. "An interesting story in Sydney during the late fall, does he hate you?"

It was Rory's turn to laugh. No, there is some sort of festival going on. I have an appointment with the Chamber of Commerce in the morning. I believe they are going to arrange some scenic drives for me over the next few days."

Pacey's interest piqued. "So this is not an in and out trip for you. How long do you think you may be staying?"

Rory picked up on Pacey's interest. "Five days, how about you?"

"My stay is in God's hands." Then Pacey looked up at the ceiling.

Hiding a smile Rory replied. "I didn't know that you were under the direct direction of God."

Looking as righteously as he possibly could. "Yes I am. I'm here till the winds abate from the Northeast and the low pressure cell moves out."

Rory started giggling and decided to be a bit flirtatious. "Maybe God will keep you here as long as I am here.

Rory's reply took Pacey by surprise. A smile started spreading across Pacey's face. She was playing with him again. "You can never tell. We may have to look back on this meeting as a divine intervention."

Rory liked his smile. It seemed genuine and unaffected; plus he was also playing the flirting game. "Would you like to join me for dinner? The menu seems fairly good."

The dinner invitation took Pacey by surprise. He took a second good look at her. Rory was a very beautiful woman who looked at least ten years younger than her age. Eventually he was going to sneak in a question that would cause her to reveal her age so he could see if his instincts were still working. Then the thought crossed his mind; why was a beautiful woman like her single? The thought that maybe she liked girls crossed his mind. That thought lasted about two seconds. No this was a woman who enjoyed being around men. "Thank you I'd like that very much. Do you have a table in mind?"

The lounge was virtually empty and she did not see a waitress on duty which meant that Jane was doubling as a waitress. "Why don't we eat at the bar?"

"You mean no romantic candle on the table?"

"You're good Pacey. No. No romantic candle on the table. In fact I don't see any candles. I could light a napkin afire on a plate if you want."

"You're mocking me now." Pacey took a long pull off his beer and set it down.

"No I am teasing you. There is a difference." Rory looked toward Jane and called her over. "Could you give us two menus please?"

Quickly Jane returned with the menus. "Are you guys ready for another drink?"

Pacey took the menus and handed one to Rory. "Yes I'd like another beer." He glanced at Rory who nodded. "And I'll take another martini."

"What are you going to get Pacey?"

"Well as soon as I can read the menu; I'll let you know." Pacey quickly glanced at Rory to see if he had ruffled her feelings. He hadn't.

"Slow reader Pacey?"

"I'll take fish and chips." Pacey hadn't really had a chance to read the menu, but he remembered that fish and chips were really very good in this part of the world."

"Good I'll do the same." And Rory folded her menu and placed it on the bar.

"Rory are you going to tell me that you had read that entire menu when you asked me the question?"

"Of course, I did."

"No way, tell me what is on it.

Rory smiled and looked off into the distance as if she was recalling the menu. "On the seafood side; baked Haddock smothered which a white wine based sauce. Baked potato and choice of two vegetables $17.95, baked Halibut with the same choices 15.95. Two one pound Lobsters with corn and a potato 12.95…

"Ok ok you made your point."

"But." Rory said with a serious expression. You didn't let me get into the fried fish options and deserts." Rory was trying to suppress outright laughter. What Pacey did not realize was that there was a chalk board with the menu over his shoulder by the entrance. For the time being she would let him think she had miraculous powers in reading.

Jane was beckoned over and they placed their order. "Pacey where did you say you were from again?"

"I'm from Capeside, why?"

"I know someone from Capeside. I wonder if you would know her."

"It's a small town; so most likely yes. What's her name?"

"A girl I met at a party a few years ago and I run into every now and then. Our social circles overlap. She is an editor for Simon and Schuster. You know one of those people you run into and ask how they are, and the conversation is about over, unless you talk about the weather. Oh yes and I have been in a group lunch with her a couple of times.

Pacey interrupted. "So what's her name?

"Josephine Potter. Do you know her?"

Pacey was startled. Here he was in some remote city in North America and the one person he gets into a conversation with knows his ex-girlfriend. Softly he replied." Yes I know her."

Rory thought a moment before she spoke. From Pacey's reply she wondered if she had hit a sore nerve. "Do you know her well?"

"I guess as well as anyone could know someone. We grew up together, we dated and then we broke up."

Again Rory's instincts were alerted. There was a lot more to that simple summary. She noticed that Pacey was looking down as if lost in thought. She sensed that his mood had changed from vibrant to subdued. Rory rested her hand on Pacey's arm. "I hope I didn't bring up a bad memory."

"No it's fine I was actually thinking about something else." Pacey changed the subject. You know that Capeside and Stars Hollow are only one hundred miles apart?"

Rory was a little startled at the change of subject. 'I guess I never thought about it. I have heard of Capeside, but have never visited, maybe someday. Do you ever go back and visit?"

"No there is really nothing there for me any longer." Pacey took a long drink from his beer. "So do you visit Stars Hollow often?"

Rory smiled." I'm very close with my mother, so I visit as often as I can." I still have my old room.

Pacey felt a pang of sadness. His relationship with his family was strained at best. He hadn't seen or spoke to any of them in over ten years. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, I have a half-sister. She is quite a bit younger than me. I really don't have much to do with her. She is from a relationship my father had."

"Oh, so your father and mother split up?"

Fair enough question Rory decided. She did not mind talking about herself. "I was going to say it's sort of complicated, but it's not. My mother and father never married. He was in and out of my life when I was younger. I guess it depended on his financial status or whatever he was involved in. My mother has a friend and sometimes boyfriend who I guess is more or less a father figure to me."

The conversation was interrupted by Jane bringing over the placemats and silverware. Pacey waited till she departed. "So you had a happy childhood?"

Rory smiled and thought back to, growing up, in Stars Hollow. "Yes I did. A bit unconventional, but yes I was happy. How about you? How was growing up in Capeside?"

It had its good and bad moments. I am the youngest of five; three sisters and one brother. They barely knew I was alive half the time, but also I had what you could say were some good friends."

Rory hesitated before speaking. "Was Josephine Potter one of your good friends?"

Pacey leaned back in his stool and closed his eyes and thought about his answer. "I'd say yes."

Without thinking Rory replied. "So she was your high school girlfriend?"

"Yes, for part of my high school career she was my girlfriend. So Rory did you have any big romances back in Stars Hollow?"

Rory smiled. "I don't know if you would call them big romances but I did date three boys while I lived there."

"So how about after you left Stars Hollow; any big romances?"

Rory's smile faded. She thought about her life after she graduated Yale and her refusal of Logan's proposal. Little did she realize at the time that she would go for the next twelve years without a, really serious relationship. "No Pacey. I just became so busy working and traveling I never took the time. It's amazing how the years fly by."

Pacey could sense Rory was running the events of her life over in her mind. She seemed a little sad. "Do you still think about them?"

Rory snapped back at him "Of course. I do."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay Pacey. I didn't mean to snap at you.

Before Pacey could answer Jane arrived with two heaping plates of fish and chips and set them down. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I'm good." And then he looked over to Rory.

"I am also. Thanks Jane. This smells wonderful. Let's table the conversation Pacey. I am starving and please pass the vinegar."

After passing the vinegar Pacey held up his bottle of beer. "Here's to a good meal."

Rory picked up her martini and touched Pacey's bottle. "Here's to a good meal."

A couple minutes later Pacey realized that whatever Rory was; she was not a dainty or picky eater. This girl liked her food and wasn't afraid to eat. He liked that in a girl. It always frustrated him when he took a girl out to dinner and she ordered some outrageously expensive meal and then just picked at it. "I guess you were hungry."

Looking up from her food Rory nodded in the affirmative. She then beckoned Jane over. "May I have a glass of water?"

"I'll be right with you."

Dinner was done and Pacey stifled a belch. He realized that he was not sitting in the small galley on the boat with his semi couth crewmen. "You know Rory? They never get fish and chips quite right in the states."

Rory wiped her mouth with a napkin and nodded. You're right. Americans will throw ketchup on the chips and the fish. Once I tried fish and chips with vinegar and a little salt I was sold, Look Pacey dinner is on me, I am on an expense account."

"Fair enough you get the dinner and I'll get the drinks,"

Two young men in their early twenties entered the lounge. They looked around till they spotted Pacey and quickly walked over to him and Rory. Rory noticed them first. "Pacey it looks like you have some company."

Pacey turned and greeted his two crewmen. "How did you two guys make out? Did you get something to eat?" Pacey also noticed that they were trying not to stare at his companion.

Vic spoke first. Yeah were good. We've had some beers and found a good place to eat. Did you get some room keys for us also?"

"Vic, Ryan, this is Rory." Almost in unison both crewmen said. "Hi."

Pacey gestured for them to take a seat at the bar. "Jane, please give the guys a beer on me." Pacey then fished in his pocket and came up with two room keys, which he gave to the men.

As soon as the men sat they peppered Rory with questions, speaking over each other.

"Are you from here?"

"No I."

"Are you Canadian?"

"I'm from."

"So how do you know the captain?'

"Well I really."

"How old are you?'

Laughing Rory held up her hand. "Come on guys take a deep breath and give me a chance to speak. Okay my name is Rory Gilmore. I am a travel writer for the New York Times. I am from a small town in Connecticut named Stars Hollow and I am thirty four. Now one at a time tell me about yourselves."

Pacey silently congratulated himself on guessing her age correctly and was amused at the expressions on his two young crewmen faces when she said her age and they realized that she was about twelve or thirteen years their senior. Pacey then sat back and watched her expertly pry information from the two men. After fifteen minutes and a stare from Pacey Vic and Ryan excused themselves and went to their room.

Rory turned to Pacey. "They're nice boys. I am thinking about doing an article on them and your boat. Is there a chance you could show me the boat tomorrow?"

"You want to write about us?

"I think I could write a nice article about the boat. I may not do it right away, but when I do, I'll show you the article first."

"How are you going to do that? I have no idea where I'll be next month."

"You're like a rolling stone aren't you Pacey? Do you have an email address?"

Pacey nodded. "Yeah"

"See no problem. So will you show me the boat?"

"Sure. Just tell me when you'd like go."

"Well I want to see the boat during daylight; so I'll cut short my visit with the Chamber of Commerce and I can meet you here at one?"

"One it is Rory."

"Thanks Pacey. I'm getting ready to call it a night.

Pacey didn't want to call it a night. He really enjoyed talking to her. "I have a better idea. How about an after dinner drink; you know some wine or coffee with Kahlua."

Rory smiled at her dinner companion. "This may be the only time I will ever turn down coffee, but I have notes to transcribe and a few emails to send." Sensing Pacey's disappointment and fighting a desire to take him up on his offer Rory softly put her hand on Pacey's arm, stood then leaned over and went to kiss him on the cheek, but somehow their lips found each other. Startled Rory quickly broke the kiss and stepped back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

Pacey startled by the brief kiss just looked up at her. Then he smiled." Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow at one."

Rory smiled back. "Thanks for taking the time. I really appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow. Rory picked up her purse and walked away without looking back. Rory was a bit frightened; that kiss had felt way too good for a casual goodbye.

Pacey watched her retreating form. God she has a nice ass he thought to himself. Then turned to find Jane smiling at him. "What are you smiling bout Jane?"

"You, by the way she forgot to pay her bill. I can charge it to her room. I thought I heard you two were going to split it or something?

I'll pay the whole bill Jane; no worries". Pacey smiled. He just realized he was looking forward to tomorrow a lot more than he thought he would.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

Pacey arrived at the lounge at twelve forty five. He had fifteen minutes to kill. He took the stool Rory was sitting on last night and beckoned the bartender over. A slim brunette sauntered over.

"Do you need a menu?"

Looking at her name tag Pacey noticed her name was Moira. "No, I'll just take a cup of black coffee please."

"I'll be right back."

Pacey had just returned from the boat. He had prepared a little surprise for Rory's visit. He hoped that she would like it.

The bartender set the steaming cup of coffee down and walked away. It was cold outside a cup of hot coffee was perfect. Pacey settled in to await Rory's arrival.

Suddenly Pacey was jarred out of his thoughts. Rory had slid into the stool next to him.

"Caught you napping didn't I; a penny for your thoughts Pacey."

Recovering from his surprise Pacey responded. "Hi Rory, no real thoughts; I was just relaxing." He lied. There was no way he was going to tell Rory he was thinking about her.

Rory took her long coat off and set it on the seat next to her. Today she was wearing a beautifully tailored knee length light brown skirt with a soft green turtle necked sweater. Everything she wore was again perfectly tailored. She looked so young with her hair swept back into a ponytail. Pacey shook his head and wondered if she had a picture of Dorian Gray stashed in her attic. "You look good." Pacey then felt like an idiot school boy.

Rory felt herself blush. She never did take compliments about her looks well. "Thank you. So do you." What an inane reply she thought.

"I've ordered some coffee, would you like some."

Pacey said the magic words that warmed her heart. Rory was addicted to coffee like a junkie to heroin. "Yes please."

Pacey gestured to the bartender for another coffee. He was tongue tied; he did not have a clue as what to say to her. It was if the conversation of last night hadn't taken place. "You look really nice."

Rory blushed again. "Pacey you already told me that. After I finish my coffee I'm going to change into something more appropriate for crawling around a boat."

The coffee arrived and to Pacey's surprise Rory drank it black like he did. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

Rory smiled and held up her cup. "Cheers Pacey."

Pacey picked up his cup and touched her cup. "Cheers, but don't you usually do this with alcohol?"

Shrugging Rory replied. "I don't see where it makes any difference. Oh, I just remembered I never paid my tab last night." Rory stood up and started gesturing at the bartender who was blissfully looking out the window. "Pacey do you happen to know her name?"

Pacey took her arm by the elbow. "Her name is Moira." Go ahead and sit. Your tab has been taken care of."

Rory sat and then then turned to Pacey. "Did you pick up my tab?"

Pacey turned away from Rory. "I guess I am guilty." Then he noticed the chalkboard with the menu written on it._ "I'll be damned." _He thought to himself. Rory had played him. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Pacey will you look at me. "I'm not going to let you pick up my tab." Rory reached for her purse. "How much was it?"

"Put your money away. It wasn't much. "I had a wonderful time talking with you last night; so it was a small price to pay."

"Well I enjoyed the evening also. So it is not fair that you have to pay."

"Rory, you're getting too worried about that tab. Buy me lunch in New York some day and I'll call it even.

Rory tried to envision the tall rugged looking man before her mixing with her circle of friends. Then she smiled to herself _"_The_ men would hate him and the women would love him." "_Okay you're on. I'll go change now."

Pacey nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

Rory rose and walked to the elevator and the thought passed through her mind _"There was no way in hell that one Josephine Potter would be at that lunch."_

The rain had abated so the couple decided to walk the three quarters of a mile to the boat. Rory had re-appeared in Jeans and a brown turtle neck sweater and again had on heelless boots and her long coat. A couple of steps out of the hotel Rory took his arm. Pacey liked that. The gesture to him was intimate and warm feeling swept through him. He hoped that she liked the little surprise he had prepared.

The walk to the boat took a little over twenty minutes. Even though Rory did not know anything about sailing; she thought the sailing yacht was beautiful. She admired the sleek lines and the clipper bow; even at rest the boat looked like it was challenging the wind. She turned to Pacey. "This is beautiful. I never knew a boat would have beauty like this. Even though the boat was against the dock; it seems like it is ready to pounce upon the wind and go sailing off across the ocean to a far and strange land."

Pacey took her hand as they walked across the narrow gangway. Rory liked that; it made her feel all girlie inside. She went through her woman's lib phase. It didn't last long. She loved being treated as a girl; albeit one that had a brain. The boat was gently rocking with the waves. Pacey this boat is beautiful. I love the Teak decks."

"Yes it is; I don't think I will ever be able to afford one of these things, but it is fun taking them on a cruise. You know Rory, that most of the owners of these yachts have no clue as how to sail them. That's how I make my money. I deliver the boats and they like to walk around on deck in some sort of nautical outfit with gold braid on their hat. So I guess when they entertain, which actually is the main reason they have a boat like this, people may thing that they are some sort of master seaman.

You know Pacey I have been on a few yachts in my time, but nothing like this and you said the only reason they have a beautiful boat like this is to show off?"

Pacey laughed. "Yes and get laid."

Rory hid her blush fairly well. Pacey took her around topside and in very simple terms explained what things were and how they affected the operation of the boat. The thing that impressed Rory was that everything had a place and how neatly the lines were coiled and how any auxiliary equipment was readily handy and marked. Rory wondered if she could ever master all that was involved in running a boat like this. There were lines going everywhere and Pacey easily rattled off the name of the line and what it did. "Pacey this is complex and beautiful how do you know all of this?"

Pacey stared at her for a moment before replying. "Once you work on deck for a while it will make sense. There is a system to it. Are you ready to go below?"

"You're the tour guide Pacey lead the way.

Pacey opened a door amidships: Rory noticed it had a fairly steep ladder going down into a cabin. Hesitantly she walked down the steps and looked around. The cabin was beautiful. All the woodwork was Mahogany, which was polished till it gleamed. There was a flat screen TV, a couple of strategically placed couches and a small dining area. The light had been left on so Rory had no problem getting round. "Pacey, do you have a ladies room on this boat?"

Pacey looked at her seriously. "You know what we usually do is just walk to the fantail and pee off the stern.

Rory had a vision of her trying to pee off the back of the boat. "Come on Pacey, a boat as beautiful as this has a bathroom.

It's called a head and if you take a short walk down this passageway the door at the end will be what you're looking for."

"Thank you." And Rory walked to the door.

As soon as Rory disappeared into the head Pacey hastily took two plates from the fridge and placed them in the microwave. He had to scramble a bit, but Pacey was determined to come up with a Thanksgiving meal for Rory. It seemed like she was really down, because she was going to miss it.

Rory returned from the head and noticed that Pacey was setting a table. "What are you doing Pacey?"

Pacey turned and grinned." I figure since we are here we have a little meal."

Puzzled Rory walked over to Pacey. "You can cook a better meal here than we can get at the restaurant?"

"Rory sit over there for a minute while I get all this ready." Pacey gestured to a couch. "To answer your question, maybe not better, but maybe more appropriate."

"More appropriate?" Rory shrugged her shoulders and sat.

"Close your eyes Rory."

"Why?"

"Come on play along."

"Why?"

"Rory I thought we were past the monosyllabic answers." Pacey then whirled and fell to one knee. "Because I beseech you to close your eyes."

"Rory started laughing. "You're crazy. Okay I will. Rory then closed her eyes.

A few minutes later Pacey called out. "Rory open your eyes."

Rory opened her eyes to a fully set table with sliced turkey, sweet potatoes cranberries, mashed potatoes stuffing and macaroni and cheese. "Thanksgiving dinner; where did you get all of this?'

"Well to be honest the sliced turkey came from a couple of turkey hungry man dinners and everything else I was able to find around town and I got a can of cranberries from the super market. I don't think this is gourmet, but I think it is edible."

"Pacey, this is so sweet of you. I had no idea. This'll make me miss home a lot less. Thank you." Rory walked over to Pacey and hugged him. "Thank you again." She then kissed him on the cheek and stood back.

Pacey rubbed his hands together. Now that that's over, let's eat." He then took Rory's arm and guided her to one side of the table.

Once seated, he filled a plate and handed it to Rory, then filled his own plate. "Crap I forgot the wine."

Rory looked up at Pacey. It's not important Pacey. I can't wait to eat."

"It'll just take me a minute.'

Pacey rose and retuned with a bottle of white wine and two glasses.

Rory patiently waited till Pacey poured the wine. She picked up her glass. "To Thanksgiving Pacey."

Pacey raised his glass. "To Thanksgiving Rory."

Eagerly Rory dug into her food. It wasn't a Thanksgiving meal cooked by Sooki, but it was delicious and special in its own right. "Pacey this has to be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me."

"It just seemed like you were really missing Thanksgiving, and it was no big deal doing his. I sort of missed it myself."

"Pacey what about your two crewmen, didn't they want to eat also?"

Pacey laughed, I asked; and they could have not been more disinterested. They have found a pub not too far from the hotel they like to hang out in. So they're happy." Pacey thought to himself. "_Thank God they'd rather drink beer and shoot darts than hang out with two boring older people."_

Toward the end of dinner Pacey noticed the wind had started picking up and you could hear the rain being driven against the hull. "Rory was dinner okay?"

"Pacey it was better than okay. Thank you so much." The diner, the wine and the gentle rocking of the boat; Rory felt comfortable and like she had known Pacey for half her life.

Pacey looked across the table at his dinner companion. He had never met a girl quite like her. Obviously she was well off and very educated, but there was no sense of airs about her. Also she could be sarcastic in a nice way. Unlike a former girlfriend whose sarcasm could be biting and brutal. "Let me clean off the table and we can have a drink and relax and if you want watch a movie.

"I'd love to Pacey."

**To Be Continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**After Dinner**

Outside a storm raged. She could hear the mixture of rain and sleet as the wind drove it against the hull. Inside the cabin was warm and cozy. Rory was content after the surprise Thanksgiving meal Pacey had prepared for her. Her eyes followed Pacey's every move as he cleaned up after the meal. He reminded her of a boy in her past. Pacey turned and caught her looking at him. He smiled and continued on with his cleaning. Pacey disappeared from view and then appeared holding another bottle of wine and a candle. "Are you up for an after dinner drink?"

"Yes, I'd like that Pacey, but what is the candle for?

Pacey chuckled, "For ambience. We did not have any for our meal at the hotel yesterday."

"So how come now and not while we are eating?"

"The table is too small."

Rory looked at the table that separated her from Pacey. It was quite narrow. "You're right, but I guess now is better than not at all."

Pacey popped the cork from the bottle of wine and poured the pale liquid in to their glasses. Rory picked up her glass and took a sip. "This is very good; where is the wine from?"

"It's a Chardonnay from New York."

"Oh, I didn't realize that New York was a wine producing state."

"Actually Rory it ranks third in the nation. Even your home state of Connecticut produces wine."

"How do you know this?"

"I was delivering a yacht to Fort Lauderdale and forgot to bring some books along. I rummaged through the boat and found a book about wines that belonged to the owner. I was bored so I read it. Actually the book was quite interesting."

An easy silence followed the wine conversation. Finally Pacey spoke. "So how is Josephine Potter doing these days?"

Rory thought for a moment before answering. "As far as I know she is fine. I think she is engaged. Rory watched Pacey closely to see if the announcement of Josephine Potter's engagement would bring a reaction, nothing.

Pacey took a drink of his wine. "I guess I am happy for her."

"Pacey, if you don't mind me asking how serious were the two of you?"

Pacey sighed and put his glass down. "Both times I was with her I guess you could call it serious. Joey, that's what I call her, sort of represented the kind of woman I wanted and knew I couldn't get. So when I did get her I was totally flabbergasted"

Rory gently asked. "What happened to break you up?"

Pacey smiled and took another sip of his wine. Lots of things, sometimes the chase is more romantic then reality. Once we became a couple it was like oil and water. Also she had an old boyfriend, soul mate or whatever. She always ran to him when we had a problem. It was like there were three of us in the relationship."

"So what happened the second time?"

"Basically the same thing; we reunited after seven years and for the first two months it was fine and then all the reasons we broke up the first time were still there. So I left again."

"I'm sorry Pacey"

"Don't be, it's not that big of a deal."

Rory nodded and took a sip of her wine. It was cozy in the cabin and the gentle rocking of the boat was soothing. "Pacey if I am getting to nosey, just tell me, Was Josephine the love of your life?"

Pacey laughed. "You like asking questions don't you?"

Rory smiled back at him. "It's what I do for a living. Plus I am the curious type; which is probably why I read so much."

"Yeah, speaking of reading, I noticed the menu on the chalkboard that was to my back. Think you're slick don't you?"

Rory feigned innocence. What chalkboard? You're just trying to change the subject."

Pacey started laughing. "You're the only person I know that can try and look innocent and look guilty as hell."

Rory started laughing also. "I guess I'm not to convincing. Okay you got me."

"I know." Pacey poured wine into both glasses. "To answer your question Joey was not the love of my life. There was another girl."

"Oh. When was this?"

"We dated in high school." Pacey paused. I didn't realize it at the time how much she would mean to me. She was a remarkable girl.

Rory could see the regret on Pacey's face as thought back about the girl. "So what happened?"

"She cheated on me and I broke up with her."

Pacey's answer took Rory by surprise. That's normal. So I am curious as to why you would call her the love of your life?"

"I really don't want to get into it, but there were a lot of mitigating circumstances. I was just too young and stupid to realize what was really going on. She was the first person to make me believe in myself and to give me a feeling of self- worth."

"Was she before or after Josephine?"

"Before, hey are you going to go back to Joey and tell her about this conversation?"

"Pacey, I don't know her well enough to have a conversation like this with her. I will tell her I met you and you are well and leave it there. I can get you her phone number if you want it."

"No, please don't bother. We've said everything we need to say to each other. You said she was engaged; so just give her my congratulations.

"I will. Was Josephine a rebound girl from your other relationship?"

Pacey looked down at his hands and shook his head then looked up into Rory's clear blue eyes. "I honestly don't know."

Rory held his gaze. "Do you know where she is now?"

'No, not really, the last time I saw her she was attending Harvard Medical School, I suppose she is a doctor now."

I have a friend that attended Harvard Medical, but I know where she is now. I wonder if they were acquainted."

Pacey shrugged. "Who knows?" Then fell silent.

Rory wondered if talking about Pacey's old girlfriends put him in a bad mood. "Look Pacey I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories."

Pacey smiled. "Don't worry about it. Anyway I'm going to turn the tables on you. You're a very attractive woman. How did you manage to remain single?"

Rory blushed slightly at Pacey's compliment. "Well I did have one marriage proposal."

"Why did you turn him down?"

"Who says I turned him down?"

"I thought you have been single all your life?"

"Actually I did turn him down Pacey. I had many reasons. One being I just graduated college and I wanted to travel and establish a career.

"So how did he take the refusal?"

"He didn't. Basically he told me marry him or the relationship was over."

"That's kind of heavy handed."

"I thought so, but as it turns out I wasn't to broken up over his departure. So I guess I wasn't into him as much as I thought. I had two other relationships. But since college, I've had boyfriends, but nothing serious. In fact Pacey; some things about you remind me of one of my past boyfriends."

Laughingly Pacey replied. "You must be talking about my bad characteristics."

"No Pacey, he was a good guy."

"Do you think about him a lot?"

Rory turned and looked out of a porthole. "You know Pacey, this storm is getting worse. We'll get soaked walking back to the hotel. The boat is rocking more any reason for that?"

"The wind is picking up. I need to check the lines.

"You'll get soaked."

"I have rain gear. I'll be fine. This will take about ten minutes. Pacey rose from the table. "Rory go ahead and turn the radio on." And Pacey pointed to an AM/FM radio was set in a recess in the bulkhead.

Rory watched as Pacey rose from the table and disappeared aft. A few minutes later he reappeared dressed in bright orange rain gear. "I'll be back in about ten. Grab another bottle of wine if you want."

Pacey walked up the ladder that led to the main deck. When he opened the hatch Strong gusts of cold wet wind blew into the cabin. Rory shivered and was grateful when the hatch was closed. She stood up and walked around the small cabin. Everything had its place and she was amazed at how every ounce of space was utilized. Rory was about to turn the radio on when she spied a book, _The Fountainhead_ by Ayn Rand. She wondered if Pacey was reading the book. He seemed like a reader. The reporter's thoughts drifted to Pacey. He was an interesting guy and she liked him. Something about him made her feel safe. The memory of their brief accidental kiss entered her mind and she could not shake the thought. The realization dawned on her that she wanted to kiss him again. Rory closed her eyes and thought about kissing him. I'm like a silly young school girl she thought.

Meanwhile up on deck Pacey was inspecting the mooring lines. He made sure that they weren't chaffing and they were holding. Fortunately he had the foresight to double the lines up when he arrived. The boat captain decided to put a few more fenders over to protect the boats hull from banging into the pier. He walked toward the bow bending over as he walked into the wind. He chose three fenders and decided to put one forward, one amidships and one aft. While he was tying the fenders to a cleat his thoughts turned to Rory. There was something about her that drew him in. He liked talking to her. Hell he thought. He liked looking at her. The thought crossed his mind that this storm could last for days. Usually he would be irritated, but not this time. Once everything was to his satisfaction Pacey opened the hatch to go below.

Startled by the blast of cold wind Rory looked up at a dripping Pacey who was stripping off the wet slickers. "Man, its cold out there. Let me hang these up and I'll be right back." A minute later Pacey retuned.

"Was everything Okay?"

"Yes for the most part. I put a few more fenders over."

"Rory was wondering what a fender was. She would make it a point to ask him later. "Pacey are you reading _The Fountainhead?"_

Was reading I am finished. Look Rory I am going to stay with the boat tonight. This storm worries me a bit. I'll get you a set of raingear and walk you back to the hotel when you're ready to leave and I'll come back to the boat."

"So you're going to walk all the way to the hotel and back in this weather?"

Pacey nodded in the affirmative.

Rory thought for a minute. "That's ridiculous. I'll stay also. There is no sense in walking around in this storm."

Her statement surprised Pacey. "You want to stay here with me?"

"Yes it seems the only logical thing to do. There are sleeping accommodations for more than one. It shouldn't be a problem. You said something about a movie? I noticed the stack of DVD's; now all we need is the popcorn."

Pacey flashed a grin. Actually I do have some microwave popcorn; so why don't you pick out a movie you like while I pop the popcorn."

Going through the DVd's Rory thought to herself that Pacey's taste in movies was not what she expected. Then she realized the DVD's belonged to the owner of the yacht. Thank God no porn. Finally Rory settled on a racy romcon "Saving Sarah Marshall staring Kristen Bell and Mila Kunis. She queued up the movie up and sat on a settee waiting for Pacey. Soon the aroma of fresh popped popcorn filled the cabin. Rory loved trashy movies and popcorn. "Come on Pacey hurry up and put extra butter and salt on the popcorn."

"You're a heart attack waiting to happen; Look I have a little secret spice I am going to put on the popcorn."

Rory twisted in her seat and looked at Pacey. "Don't ruin the popcorn Pacey."

"Come on you're in the hands of a master popcorn popper."

Rory started laughing. "You called yourself what?"

"Master popcorn popper, come on it takes skill." Pacey turned and looked at his tormenter. He liked the merriment in her eyes and the teasing tone in voice. "Look I added some Bay seasoning. I bet you never heard of that."

Giggling Rory replied. "No Pacey I haven't; just put it on yours don't ruin mine."

Pacey walked over and cupped her chin making her look up at him. You'll love it trust me."

Rory put her hand on his arm. "Okay, I'm game so what is this stuff?"

Pacey removed his hand from her chin. Rory did not take her hand off his arm and her hand slid down to his hand. Hoarsely Pacey replied. "Bay seasoning Rory; it is a seasoning that came from the Chesapeake Bay area. Originally it was developed for boiled crabs, but then they found out it worked on just about anything. Such as fried chicken, French fries, Popcorn, Shrimp. Its great Rory try it. If you don't like it dinner is on me tomorrow."

The thought of going to dinner with Pacey tomorrow unexpectedly made her tingle with anticipation. "Deal and I am going to order the most expensive thing on the menu."

Still holding Rory's hand Pacey responded. "Suit yourself Miss Gilmore, but I have a gut feeling that you are totally honest."

"We'll see. Come on bring the popcorn over and why don't you turn the lights down a bit so we can see the TV better."

Pacey poured the popcorn into a bowel and turned down the lights, looked around and the best seat to see the TV was next to Rory on the small couch. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Rory looked up. Of course not you have the popcorn. You ready for the movie. I have heard of it but have not seen it."

"What's the name of the movie?"

"The movie is Forgetting Sarah Marshall."

"I've heard of it also. Doesn't the movie star Mila Kunis and Kristen Bell?

Rory agreed. "Yes it does." Then slid her hand out of Pacey's loose grip.

About eight minutes into the movie Pacey and Rory were treated to a full nude front view of Jason Segal. Pacey glanced over at Rory who he could see was glowing red in the muted lights of the cabin. Also her hand was like the little steam engine that could when it came to removing popcorn from the bowl. Pacey reached over and tapped Rory on the shoulder. I win, I don't have to buy you dinner, you're eating like there is no tomorrow." The second the words spewed from his mouth he wished he could take them back. He wanted to take her to dinner tomorrow.

"I hate the popcorn Pacey. This is just a nervous reaction." And Rory removed her hand from the bowl and folded her hands in her lap like a reticent school girl.

"Yeah right; Pacey set the bowl on the deck between them. After a few moments he noticed that Rory once again was dipping into the popped delight. This felt right. It felt more right than anything Pacey had felt in years. Rory leaned back and Pacey without even thinking went to put his arm around her. He was almost there when Rory leaned forward doubled up in laughter. "_What am I doing_?" Pacey thought to himself. "Hey that was funny?"

"OH Pacey that Russell Brand is insane. I loved the conversation the virgin husband had with Russell about sex. That is funny." Rory looked at her wine glass. "Pacey do mind if we have more wine?"

Pacey rose and walked to the wine cabinet, most owners did not mind if he helped himself to the boats liquor supply, but he had a feeling that he was in the one hundred dollar a bottle section. "You only live once." He told himself. Pacey returned to the couch with the wine and refilled both glasses. "You're still eating the popcorn I see. I must have been right."

Pacey had sat down and Rory looked at him. "You are right. I guess dinner is on me tomorrow." She looked at Pacey who was looking into her eyes as if he wanted to find the secret of her soul. Rory put her hand on Pacey's shoulder by his neck and drew him to her and kissed him. Broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

After a few seconds Pacey responded to her kisses; he put his arm around her and drew her in.

Rory forgot about the movie. It had been a long time since she felt like this. The fact that she knew him only a little over twenty four hours, did not bother her; in fact she felt a bit slutty. Rory forgot about the movie; all it was now was noise in the background.

Pacey couldn't believe that she was kissing him. The movie was forgotten. She felt good as she snuggled against his body. He had just met her, but it seemed to him that he had known her forever. He then let his mind go blank and enjoy the kissing.

Rory was tingling. She had been kissed on her neck, a gentle nibble on her ear which sent shivers through her body. Pacey was gently kissing her face when his lips met hers again and his tongue parted her lips. Then she felt his hand on her breast. A wave of pleasure came over her. Then Rory started thinking. _"Whoa this was going way too fast." _And reluctantly she removed Pacey's hand from her breast.

Pacey felt Rory gently remove his hand from her breast. He kicked himself mentally. "_What was the matter with him, he just screwed up and she is going to think of him as an animal." _Pacey sat up. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Rory was a little surprised at his reaction. "Don't worry about it Pacey."

A very embarrassed Pacey spoke. "Um, maybe we ought to get some sleep. We've both drank plenty of wine." Pacey pointed to a door. There is a bunk with sheets and blankets in there." Then he pointed to another door. "That is where I'll be."

They both stood up. "Thank you Pacey for an unexpected fabulous night." Rory leaned forward and kissed Pacey briefly on the lips, turned and entered the cabin.

Pacey watched her walk away. He felt like kicking himself. _"Boy did he screw that up." _The thought kept running through his mind. The boat captain turned and entered his cabin.

Rory found a small made up bunk. She stripped down to her undergarments and slid under the covers. Sleep did not come to her. His hands and lips kept running though her mind. She liked it when he touched her. It took all her will to take his hand off of her breast. _"Sometimes things are right." _She thought. _"Her mother always told her to seize the moment."_ Rory doubted she meant that in a situation like this. _"This is right." _

Pacey was lying in his bunk wondering how he could fix his screw up. He then heard a gentle knock on his cabin door. Without thinking he said "Come in."

The cabin door opened and framed in the soft light of the main cabin was Rory standing at his door in her underwear. The sight took his breath away. She took two steps forward and stopped by his bunk. Then she gestured for him to move over. To Pacey's amazement she slid in the bunk next to him.

"Please be gentle Pacey it has been a long time."

**To Be Continued…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Morning**

For a moment he did not know where he was. Something was holding him. Pacey sat upright in the bunk. The form next to him made a noise and gathered the covers up around her neck. Suddenly it all came back to him. The dinner and sitting on the couch and Rory slipping into his bunk. They had made love last night. It was wonderful; slow gentle and tender. Pacey glanced at the porthole; it was light; which meant it was close to eight AM; as the sun raised about seven thirty AM at this time of year in Sydney. The wind had abated, but it was still raining. Then he peered closer. There was snow mixed in with the rain

Rory looked so peaceful curled up under the blanket. It took a mighty will of effort for Pacey to leave the bunk and not just put his arms around the beautiful sleeping woman and go back to sleep himself. Quietly he slipped into his jeans and threw a shirt on and padded out to the galley. Rubbing his hands together Pacey wondered what to prepare for breakfast, but first he was going to make some coffee.

With the coffee started Pacey checked the Navtex machine. According to the weather no one was going anywhere today. A thought crossed Pacey's mind. He wondered if the owner waited too long to make the journey south. Not something to worry about yet, but something to think about. He took out his international cellphone and dialed an office in Oslo. Good thing most Norwegians spoke English; as his Norwegian was almost useless. Shortly a young voice answered. Pacey replied "Hi, this is Captain Witter. I have a status update for Mr. Grundvig."

The receptionist smoothly switched from Norwegian to English. "Good morning Captain Witter how are you?"

"Fine, please pass on that we are still in Sydney and it doesn't look as if we are going to be able to get out of here at least three more days and I don't know beyond that.

"I'll do that Captain, and I'm sure if Mr. Grundvig has any questions, he'll call you direct. Anything else?"

"That should be it. I'll call again in the morning. Bye."

Pacey turned to walk back to the galley and was startled by Rory standing behind him wearing one of his shirts that came half way to the knee. Her hair was a mess. To Pacey she was beautiful. "You startled me."

Sleepily Rory replied." I heard talking. I smell coffee. Please tell me it's ready." Then as if in a trance the sleepy girl walked over to the small table and sat.

After pouring two cups Pacey walked to the table set one in front of Rory and sat across from her. She held the cup up with two hands and started taking small sips.

Pacey remained silent while the reporter drank her first cup of coffee. He instinctively knew that she was not a morning person and it would take more than one cup for her to be human. He smiled when she silently pushed the empty cup toward him. Wordlessly Pacey refilled the cup and set it before her.

After several more minutes Rory looked up at Pacey and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you Rory."

Rory yawned and spoke. "Pacey what time is it?"

Glancing over at the clock which doubled as a marine chronometer, Pacey replied. "Eight thirty three to be exact."

"Oh crap, I'm supposed to be at the Chamber of Commerce at nine.

"Here use my phone and call them. Pacey placed the phone before Rory.

"The number is in my purse." Rory stood up and stretched and went to the cabin she first tried to sleep in.

When Rory stretched Pacey realized that there was nothing under the shirt she had borrowed. He needed to take his thoughts away from that. Most likely they were going to have the talk on how it was a mistake and they should never do it again. He heard her talking in the cabin.

Rory reappeared. "I'm hungry do you have more food?"

"You changed your appointment?"

"No, they cancelled. I guess where they wanted to take me it was snowing and the roads were bad; so I'm free for the day."

"I can make you an egg, bacon and cheese sandwich. How does that sound?"

"Lovely." Rory then glanced over to the coffee pot."

"Here give me your cup." Pacey refilled the cup and handed it back to her. He took a deep breath. "_I wonder if the talk is coming now?" _crossed his mind.

"You know Pacey, this is good, and I can catch up on my sleep."

Pacey nodded and kept working on the sandwiches. "Is there any other place you need to be today?"

"Nope. I love unexpected days off."

Pacey placed a plate with the sandwich before her. Rory picked it up and took a bite. "Oh hot."

"Take your time. Didn't I feed you enough last night?"

Rory looked up from her sandwich and finished chewing. "Last night was wonderful. I was completely satisfied." Rory hesitated and then added "With the meal."

Pacey took a bite of his sandwich. _"Now what exactly did that mean?" "_I'm glad you liked the meal."

"Pacey I loved the meal it was so thoughtful of you. I'll never forget it."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed the company and the meal also. Especially the company." He smiled at her. Rory just kept on eating.

Rory finished her sandwich. Then she sighed and stood up and again stretched. Pacey closed his eyes. He didn't need to be looking at this. It was beyond sexy.

"I'm going to go back to bed Pacey if you don't mind."

"Sure go ahead the guys won't come down to the boat unless I call them. There are a few things I can do around the boat today."

Rory gave him a funny look. "Okay." Then walked into the cabin and closed the door.

After a few minutes Pacey realized that the boats log book was in his cabin. Quietly he opened the door and walked into the dimly lit cabin. He noticed that his shirt was now tossed on a chair. The thought of her naked in his bed was almost too much to handle. He needed to get out of his cabin quickly. Pacey was startled by a soft voice. "Don't you want to sleep in also?"

Surprised _Pacey_ replied. "I guess so. I haven't thought about it."

Rory sat up clutching the blanket to her chest. She cocked her head and looked at him. "Well?"

"_I am dumb. She had me totally convinced I was lame in bed." _Pacey said to himself. He stripped off his clothes and slid under the covers next to her. He felt Rory's arms go around him and her lips found his.

**Three Days Later**

Rory's meetings with the Chamber of Commerce were complete for the day. Pacey wouldn't be back to the hotel for at least three hours. This was the first time she had a chance to think about what she was doing. Rory sat at the room desk and opened the black laptop. She stared at the screen saver letting her mind wander. Was she falling for him? Did they need to have a talk before they parted? How did he feel about her? The one thing she realized was how incredibly lonely she had been. Maybe they were destined to be two strangers who passed in the night; never to reconnect. Rory also wondered about the mysterious girl Pacey had mentioned. Rory took a deep breath and came to a decision. No talk, just go their separate ways and see what happens.

Pacey had the two deck hands checking the equipment. He was below trying to do paperwork, but he couldn't concentrate. This thing with Rory Gilmore was fast and sudden. Was he falling in love with her? Where could this relationship possibly go? Maybe it was time to step back and evaluate what was going on. Should he when the time came for them to part kiss her one last time and make a promise to call one day and store the relationship away as a beautiful memory.

Pacey checked the Navtex machine. The weather was clearing up. Halifax was a two day sail, but if he ran into trouble he could get into the straits of Canso, then he had Halifax and Yarmouth as potential safe harbors. Once across the Gulf of Maine there were several safe harbors. He needed to sail in the morning.

Pacey realized that for the first time he was comparing a girl to Andie McPhee and she was not coming up short. Why didn't he fulfill the promise he made in the cafeteria, in the hospital where Jen was hospitalized, to stay in touch? He never spoke to her again. What would happen if Andie re-appeared in his life?

Due to the circumstances; he and Rory probably needed to talk about the future of whatever they had. Pacey knew whenever you started to discuss a relationship it was most likely to be doomed. No this was too good to talk about the relationship now. Maybe after they parted and she was back in her world in New York City and he was back in his world in Miami Beach. Then they could talk about the relationship.

Pacey picked his cellphone up and called the hotel and asked for Rory's room. She answered on the third ring. "Rory." Then he paused. "Rory I have to sail in the morning."

There was a long silence. "Am I going to see you before you sail?"

"Yes of course as soon as I finish up I'll be over."

Softly Rory spoke. No. I'll come to the boat.

An hour later Pacey knocked off the two crew members. "Okay guys; we are going to sail at eight AM. Be here at seven sharp and here is my credit card. Settle up the account at the hotel and bring me a receipt."

Ryan took the proffered card. Are you staying here all night?

"Yes, I want to go over things. Just be sure you're here by seven AM."

"We'll see you at seven." And both crewmen turned away and climbed up the ladder and out of the main cabin. Pacey watched them leave and only turned away when the hatch was closed. Pacey turned on the radio and turned to CHRK and sat down to listen to their pop music format. Not his cup of tea, but better than silence. He originally planned on taking Rory out to dinner someplace. "_What should they do on their last night together?" _That was a good question.

Pacey put his head back and dosed off listening to the music. A blast of cold air woke him and he looked up to see Rory descending the ladder. Pacey's eyes darted to the clock; he had dozed off for close to an hour. Rory walked to him and kissed him; then sat across the table. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her impossibly blue eyes had a hint of merriment.

"You look happy Rory."

"I am. My editor gave me the go ahead for the article I want to write about you and the Yacht delivery business and we're going to have fun tonight."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Send out for a pizza, drink wine, and most likely get looped."

"I thought I'd take you out to dinner. Joe's Warehouse, is supposed to be a very good steak and seafood restaurant."

Rory stared at her lover for a minute and softly replied. "If you really want to go, we can, but I'd rather stay here and eat pizza with you."

Pacey drummed his fingers on the table. "Okay, what toppings do you want?"

"Let me think for a sec; mushrooms, olives, onions, pepperoni and extra cheese."

"No anchovies?"

"If you want some Pacey; add it on."

"I was being sarcastic dear. Now all I have to do is find a pizza place that delivers."

Silently Rory handed him a menu.

Smiling Pacey replied. "You thought this out didn't you?"

"I usually do. I make little pro and con lists."

"You do, so what were the pros on your list?"

"I wanted you all to myself tonight and that took care of all the cons."

Pacey felt a little twinge and leaned over and kissed Rory.

**The Next Morning**

Pacey woke and found himself entwined with Rory. Her long dark hair was a sharp contrast to the bare pale skin of her back. Gently he extracted himself and quietly dressed and walked to the outer cabin. After starting the coffee he sat at the table waiting for it to brew. The pizza last night was unexpectedly good and they added to the hole in the owners wine supply. Pacey was starting to feel guilty at the amount of wine he took. He'd look around after he got to Miami Beach and replace the wine. Last night was fun. Rory was cheerful and seemed genuinely happy to be with him. Neither one of them spoke about the impending separation, nor did they really talk about the future. Rory did ask for his email address so she could send him a draft of the article.

The coffee was done. Pacey poured two cups and counted to ten. Almost upon queue Rory appeared wearing one of his shirts and kissed him on the nose, didn't speak and took the steaming cup of coffee and took small sips.

Pacey waited till she finished her first cup, poured her another the spoke. "How are you felling this morning?"

Rory peered at Pacey over the rim of her coffee cup. "I feel great. What time did you say your crew would be here?"

"Seven."

"Rory glanced at the clock; five forty five AM. Pacey would you mind if I stole one of your shirts. They're really comfortable to walk around in.

With a laugh Pacey replied. Take all you want. Just leave me one so I don't have to walk around half naked."

"One will do Pacey."

"When are you going to write the article?"

Rory sat her cup on the table. "After I get back and I am finished with my Sydney article.

"I have some eggs and bacon dear, would you like me to cook you some breakfast?"

"No thanks. I'm going to go back to the hotel and change. Then I'll come see you off.

Pacey nodded. He was about to ask her if she wanted to sail with him to Halifax; his next stop two days away. He didn't want to see her go. Just before he spoke Pacey realized the insurance problems, He would also have to ask the owner permission to take a guest aboard.

They sat in silence and as one they both rose and walk back into the cabin.

"Rory, Rory, it's ten to seven I expect the crew here shortly."

"Oh crap." Quickly Rory dressed. Pacey I'll be back before you sail. She leaned down and kissed the sailor on the lips and again. "I have to go."

Pacey watched her leave. He wanted to see her again was it possible to fall in love in five days. Did he fall so fast because in some ways Rory reminded him of Andie? Pacey decided they would swap numbers before he sailed.

**Departure**

**(The girl)**

They had always taken a leisurely stroll back to the hotel, but there was no time for that now. The boat would be gone in an hour. There were no cabs in sight. Frantically Rory looked around. Every other morning they were all over the place. Finally two thirds of the way to the hotel she found one.

Upon reaching the hotel Rory asked the cab to remain. Quickly she went to her room and showered. Her room phone rang. Rory snatched the phone out of its cradle and answered. It was her editor. He wanted to discuss the impending article.

"Look John, can I call you back later?"

"I'm sorry Rory but I need the info now we are planning on running the articloe in the Sunday magazine supplement and we have to have a fairly good idea what you're going to write about so we can allocate space."

Rory closed her eyes and screamed silently in frustration. "Okay John I think it will be twenty five hundred words give or take."

"That's good Rory. Now tell me the points you are going to cover."

Rory glanced at the clock she wasn't even dressed yet. Maybe Pacey would sail late. With a sigh she sat down and started relating to her editor the scope of her article.

It was five to eight when she finally rushed out the front door to her waiting cab. "Jones Warf and please hurry."

The cab arrived in the parking lot and Rory tosses some bills to the cabbie and told him to wait. As fast as she could she ran to the slip Pacey had docked. The yacht was leaving.

Rory watched as Pacey skillfully backed the sailing yacht out of its slip. He turned and looked toward her; he smiled and waved, then turned his attention to the task at hand. Rory admired the deft way he handled the yacht in a confined area. He looked so at home on deck. The yacht turned and started sailing directly into the rising sun. Shielding her eyes Rory kept looking at the yacht sailing away._ "I think I am in love." _Then she shook her head. "_Falling in love in five days was ridiculous, but so was jumping in bed with a man she hardly knew for twenty four hours." _ She thought.

They didn't do anything exciting. Mostly hang around the Yacht and talk. A little TV and one night when both of them were a bit loopy they danced to some easy listening station found on the some old radio called an R-390. He told her the station he had picked up was in Fort Wayne Indiana and after about thirty minutes the music faded into static. They actually danced another fifteen minutes or so without music. If you could call what they were doing dancing.

Rory remembered from her tours with the Chamber of Commerce that there was a town about thirteen kilometers north of Sydney that was called New Waterford. The briefing Rory had popped into her mind; it was named after Waterford in Ireland, and had an aging population, but it also had a road that went down to a point where Pacey would turn south. She had an hour to get there. Rory rapidly walked back to her cab and told the driver her destination. He knew exactly where she wanted to go. When they arrived Rory asked the Cab driver to wait. As long as the meter was running he didn't care.

After fifteen minutes the yacht came into view. It was still under diesel power. She couldn't see Pacey, but she could imagine Pacey standing on deck steering the yacht. The yacht started slowly turning to the south and slowed. Suddenly there were white sails unfurled against the blue sky and the yacht leapt forward. She watched the rapidly accelerating yacht bury her bow into the green water of the North Atlantic. The spray almost hiding the yacht. Rory thought it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. She watched till the yacht was no longer in sight. It was over. She'd never see him again. Pacey never asked for her telephone number. He was gone.

**(The boy)**

His two crewmen arrived precisely at seven AM. The three sailors started their underway preparations. Pacey kept looking for Rory to appear on the pier.

"Captain."

Pacey looked up. "Yes Ryan."

"We're ready to sail."

Glancing at his watch Pacey noted the time at seven fifty AM. "Okay Ryan, let's wait a few and we'll go."

His two crewmen were standing fore and aft ready to take the lines in. Pacey started the diesel. Eight o'clock. Eight oh Five. Eight ten, No Rory. _"It figures." _Pacey thought to himself_. "All the time they had spent together she never once offered her home phone number." _Pacey laughed and shook his head." _This one almost had him fooled. He was falling for her."_

"It was nice while it lasted." Pacey muttered. He then looked up Cast off; let's get out of here."

Pacey turned and waved good bye to Sydney Nova Scotia. He never saw Rory standing on the pier.

**To Be Continued…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**(The girl)**

Rory closed her laptop. She felt lonely. She never felt lonely before, but that five days in Sydney Nova Scotia changed her. She was also pissed. The email address Pacey gave her would not accept mail. The mailbox was full. She was confused. Pacey seemed like he wanted to continue a relationship with her. The fact that she didn't have a chance to give him her phone number shouldn't matter. He knew where she worked. All he had to do was call the paper and leave a message for her.

A lawyer she causally dated, John Henderson, was taking her to a dinner party tonight John had been trying for some time to move the relationship forward. Rory sighed. She had been considering it, but after Sydney, she knew she couldn't. Damn Pacey Witter, what had he done to her. Rory finally admitted to herself that she fell for him. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't be on the pier on time. Was he acting like a petulant child or was he just a charmer who scored and moved on?

**(The boy)**

Pacey glanced at the clock. Two fifty PM, He was sitting in a quiet hole in the wall waterfront bar in Fernandina Beach Florida. The sort of bar the tourists say they want to go to so they could mingle with the locals, but when they walked through the front door and looked at the sagging ceiling and a wooden floor that sloped toward the center of the bar; they usually turned and walked out. Pacey picked up his beer and looked at the scarred bar top with cigarette burns and initials carved into the wood. One set of initials made him snicker sardonically. It was a heart carved into the bar. The initials framing the heart were PW and RG. He wondered if the unknown PW did find true love with the equally unknown RG.

The trip from St. Augustine was a quick pleasant trip. Only four hours in the diesel powered Bertram 31. The owner was away in Costa Rica fishing in a Marlin tournament and he wanted his boat taken to a boatyard in Fernandina Beach for upkeep. Must be nice Pacey thought, but it was a quick five hundred dollars for him and his expenses were paid. He didn't have a commission for at least another three weeks. Pacey had turned down offers. He needed time off and time to think. Why did she do that? Pacey shook his head and decided that scotch would work better than beer. Pacey finally admitted to himself that he fell for her. He couldn't believe that she did not come back. She was classy and he was rough around the edges. He hated to think that he was a little fling she could laugh about when she got together with her girlfriends. She didn't seem like that kind of girl, but you never knew. He was going to get drunk and for a while the thought of her would vanish from his mind.

**(The girl)**

The ringing bell startled Rory. She looked up at the clock, her date was here. Hastily she set down the scotch neat she was sipping. An acquired taste she had picked up from Pacey. Rory opened the door and there stood her date. John leaned forward and kissed her briefly.

"Good evening Rory. You look fabulous as usual."

Rory smiled. "Thank you John a lady always appreciates a compliment." Actually she hated them. "Would you like a drink before we go?" Rory stepped aside so John could enter the apartment.

John entered and Rory gestured to the kitchen table. "Bourbon and coke right?"

"Yes please Rory." He then noticed her glass of amber liquid with ice cubes. "What are you drinking?" Before Rory could answer he picked up her glass and sniffed. "Scotch?"

Johns picking up of her glass annoyed her, but Rory decided not to make an issue out of it. Silently she placed his drink before him and sat across from him at the table. "Yes John it is Scotch. Famous Grouse to be exact."

"Rory may I ask you a question?"

Rory put her finger in her drink and swirled the ice cubes around and looked up. "Sure John."

"You've changed. Ever since you have returned from your last trip you are different. Detached and what is with the scotch?"

Rory smiled weakly at John. "You're kidding. I'm the same. To answer your question about the scotch, a friend of mine drinks it and I tried his drink and decided to give it a try."

John looked up when Rory said the words his drink. "And who would this, he, be?"

Annoyed Rory replied. "John, I know a lot of men. You don't know this man and it makes no difference. Let's drink up and go."

**(The girl)**

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the dinner party; about thirty people in attendance. Everyone was in the parlor broken up into little groups chatting. They were greeted by the hostess who knew both her and John. Then Rory spied Josephine Potter. She barely realized that John was helping her out of her coat.

Rory turned and smiled "Thank you John." John nodded and handed the coats to a butler.

"Excuse me Rory, I'll be right back." A moment later John returned with two glasses, of white wine and handed Rory a glass.

Again John annoyed her. Why had he presumed she wanted wine? "Thank you John, but I think I'm going to stick with scotch this evening."

Startled John reached for Rory's glass. "I'm sorry, I will get you another."

"Don't bother John I'll do it myself." Rory was surprised at her tone of voice. He was annoying, but it wasn't his fault. "Look John-"

"What is wrong with you Rory? If you don't want to be here, we can leave."

"No John I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. I am trying to write an article that just isn't coming together."

"Apology accepted." May I get you a Scotch now?"

Rory smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Please do." As John walked away she imagined herself at the party with Pacey, but unlike the others he would not be in a suit; he'd be in jeans and a sweater; the way she remembered him. God, she missed him.

John returned with her Scotch. "Rory, you see the white haired gentleman by the fireplace?"

Rory turned and nodded. "Yes."

"He is Judge Whitemore, I'd like to talk with him for a moment."

"Should I come with?"

"Only if you want to listen to, a lot of, corporate financial mumble jumble."

"Go ahead John. I'll be fine."

"Thanks, I won't be long."

"Take your time John. I see someone I would like to talk to and it would be girl talk and I know how much you like to listen to that."

John raised his hands in a mock surrender. "Go, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

As soon as John left Rory walked to where Josephine Potter was standing with a man Rory took to be her fiancé. "Hello Josephine, how are you?"

"I'm great Lorelai." Josephine Potter was one of the few people who called her by her given name and not by Rory, even though she knew everyone else called her Rory. "And how are you?"

"I'm good let me ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead"

"I'm not trying to be nasty, but how come you call me Lorelai when everyone else calls me Rory?"

"Why do you call me Josephine when everyone else calls me Joey?"

Rory hesitated. "I think because that is how I was introduced to you and that is what was on your name tag."

"Like wise. We really don't know each other do we?"

"You're right I guess not."

Joey gestured to the man standing by her side. "Rory this is Stan my fiancé. "

As soon as Joey said that Rory's glance went to her hand where she was sporting a diamond big enough to cancel the debt of a third world nation. "Nice to meet you Stan."

"Like wise Rory. You're the travel writer for the New York Times, right?'

Rory was surprised. "Yes I am."

"You wrote a fascinating piece recently on Sydney Nova Scotia. I enjoyed it immensely. You seemed like you were in love with the city." The passion you wrote with surprised me."

Rory blushed. "I did enjoy the city. The Chamber of Commerce was very kind in showing me around."

Stan laughed. "I guess they did. You didn't happen to fall in love with one of them did you?"

Rory about choked on her drink and blushed. "No, no I did not fall in love with a member of the Chamber of Commerce."

"I was teasing Rory please forgive me. I'm going to let you and Joey speak. I see someone I need to have a conversation with."

Stan left and Joey and Rory stared at each other. "So what do you think of the weather Rory?"

"The weather, it's cold." Then Rory blurted out. "I met a friend of yours."

"Oh that's nice. What is her name?"

"It's a he and his name is Pacey Witter."

Joey took Rory by her elbow and steered her to a quiet corner of the room. "How is he? What is he doing with his life now?"

"He's fine Joey. Pacey delivers yachts to various destinations. In fact I am in the process of writing an article about him. You two dated, right?"

"Probably I'd say more than dating. The second time around we lived together."

Rory was burning to ask Joey a question, but she didn't know how to go about it. "I guess it was real serious."

"I thought we'd be together forever Rory."

"Do you still love him Joey?'

Joey's eyes narrowed. "That's an odd question to ask when I am engaged." To prove her point Joey held up her hand for Rory to see. "For the record, no I don't." Joey paused. "Where did you meet him?"

"On my last assignment; Sydney Nova Scotia. We were talking and he said he was from Capeside and I told him I knew someone from Capeside and he asked who and I told him your name."

"I see what did you tell him about me?"

"Just about all I know about you Joey. I see you around town, we are causal acquaintances and I thought you were engaged."

"What did he say Rory?"

"He asked me to pass on his congratulations."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much, we didn't talk about you much."

"Are you going to see him again Rory?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm glad he is doing okay. I wonder about him sometimes."

Rory took a deep breath. It was either now or never. "Joey, Pacey told me about a girl in high school that changed his life. Was that you?"

Joey smiled sardonically. "I see. What Stan said makes sense now. I have a feeling you did more than just have a causal conversation. I'd like to say I was, but the answer is no. You slept with him didn't you?"

Rory turned scarlet. Just then John rejoined her. "What are you blushing about Rory?"

"Oh, nothing she stammered. Joey told me a dirty joke."

"Oh, I'd like to hear the joke."

Joey smiled sweetly at John. "No, It's a girls only joke, sorry."

Rory regained her composure. "Joey this is my date John."

Joey took his offered hand and shook it." We've me t before John, I didn't know you were going with Rory."

"We're not really going together. We date."

"John I need a favor. I'd like to talk to Joey about an article I am writing. She may be able to help me."

"Okay come find me when you're done" John turned and walked away.

Rory watched his back till she lost sight of him; then turned to Joey. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what did you want to ask me?"

"I don't really know how to put this. Who was the other girl he dated in high school."

"He still talks about her? Like I said I would like to think I was the one who set him straight, but no. It was Andie Mcphee. He never got over her. Probably the main reason we did not work out."

"Andie McPhee." She had the name. "But Joey she cheated on him, why does he still pine for her?"

"I wish I knew, I could take some guesses, but who knows if I would be right. I am sort of surprised he still talks about her."

"Joey all he said about you was that you and he dated and it did not work out; nothing negative. And all he said about her was that she was the person that made him believe in himself, but I could tell he still had a strong emotional bond with her."

Joey shook her head. "He really got to you didn't he?" Before Rory could reply Joey added. "Be careful Rory. He's a good guy, but I'd hate to see him do to you what he did to me."

Rory paused searching for words. "Err what did he do?"

Joey took a deep breath. "He woke up one morning and told me that he loved me, but it wouldn't be fair to either one of us to continue the relationship. He packed and was gone by noon."

"So do you think Andie McPhee was the reason he left?"

"Not totally, but I think a good part of his reasoning. Rory, I need to go find Stan. Call me for lunch or I'll call you. I really would like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that Joey, how about Wednesday?"

Joey nodded. "Yes, Wednesday would be fine." Joey put her hand on Rory shoulder. I'll talk to you later." Then she walked away in search of her fiancé.

Rory needed a quiet area. She looked around and spied the balcony doors. She opened a door then slipped outside. It was freezing. She took her cellphone out of her purse and dialed a number she knew well; Paris Geller.

Second ring Paris answered. "What do you want Gilmore? I happen to be on one of my rare date."

Rory knew with Paris's schedule she did not have much time to socialize. "Paris I need to know if you know this person. She went to Harvard Medical about the same time you did."

"I should, what's her name."

"Andie McPhee."

"Yes I know her. Why do you ask?"

"Please Paris, just tell me about her. I am standing on a balcony freezing."

"Andrea McPhee, she was one year ahead of me. Very brilliant, sometimes her intensity about school reminded me of us."

"What does she look like Paris?"

"Since when did you ever care how someone you're going to write an article on looked?"

"I'm not writing an article on her. Come on Paris, I'm freezing."

"And I am on a date. Why don't you call me in the morning?"

"Please Paris."

"Okay, but you're buying me lunch tomorrow and telling me why you want to know. Dark blonde, gray eyes, athletic build. Goodbye Rory."

The phone went dead. Rory sighed and rejoined the party. She spotted John in conversation with another man. Quietly she stood by his side. "Oh Rory there you are. Rory meet James Moore. We were just talking a little business."

James smiled and took her hand. "The pleasure is mine." He looked up at Rory. "You have cold hands. You must have a warm heart. I'll talk to you later John."

"Rory you're freezing where were you?"

"I had to take a call from work and it was too noisy in here so I stepped out on the balcony." She hated lying, but it would serve no purpose to tell him the truth.

"Are you sure you're still a travel writer? I didn't know there were things so urgent in the travel business that you had to take calls on a Friday night."

Rory shrugged. "You can never tell in my business." Rory grew silent. She knew John wanted to sleep with her and be his girlfriend. Why not she thought it would take her mind off of Pacey.

**(The boy)**

Pacey was getting drunk. The bar was quiet and he was idly chatting with the bartender; a girl named Missy. Missy superficially reminded him of Rory; even though she was taller. She had shiny brunette hair and bright blue eyes, nowhere as near blue as Rory's. Missy was from Savannah Georgia. She was a part time college student and a part time bartender. Pacey found out during their conversation she was twenty five.

Missy returned with his latest drink in her hand and set it in front of him. "You know Pacey, what you do is so romantic; traveling all around on yachts. I'd like to do that someday. You need a crew member?"

Pacey laughed. "Do you have experience?"

"No but I'm a quick learner."

"Tell you what, leave your number with me and maybe I'll give you a call."

Missy had a musical laugh. "Sure all the guys say that. Not to many of them call."

Pacey took another look at Missy. She was tall and slender. Taller than Rory; except for her hair and eye color and the way she wore her hair, there was no resemblance. Pacey appreciatively took in her long slender legs. Yes he thought. Missy did do a pair of shorts justice.

Pacey's thoughts turned to Rory again. He missed the sound of her voice. He missed how she tended to babble when nervous. He was envious of her also. She had a close relationship with her family and he had virtually no relationship with his. Why didn't she come back? Again Pacey wondered if he was the butt of some joke. He could see Rory talking to her friends talking about the yokel she toyed with and left. Pacey shook his head. No, Rory may have rich sophisticated friends but she would not do that. Even if she had ditched him, she wouldn't do it. Pacey could read people fairly well. There was no cruel streak in her.

Pacey thought about calling her work and asking her why she stood him up, but that would be to needy. Then he wondered what she would say to Joey Potter. He could ask Joey he thought. Just call her sister Bessie and ask for her number. No he needed to move on.

Missy came by again." Pacey, I'm off would you like to pay your tab now or wait?"

"I'll pay now."

Shortly Missy returned with his bill. Pacey glanced at the bill and added a generous tip and placed his credit card on the bill.

Wordlessly Missy picked up the card and the bill and returned with a smile." Why thank you Pacey. You are very kind."

Pacey knew he needed to move on with his life; so he took a stab in the dark. "Missy would you like to have dinner with me? A place of your choosing."

Missy smiled and hesitated. She had just met him, but he seemed nice and normal. There was a steak house across the street where she was known and would feel safe. "Okay you're on; the Angus streak house across the street."

Pacey smiled." I'll wait till you're ready to go."

**(The boy)**

Missy was right. The steaks were delicious. Pacey thoroughly enjoyed his meal except for one thing. Missy ordered a large prime rib and just picked at it. Pacey's thoughts turned to Rory; that plate would have been empty. The girl had an amazing metabolism. She ate everything and stayed slender and trim. Rory also told him that the words physical exercise was not in her extensive vocabulary.

Pacey wondered what Rory was doing right this minute. His daydream was interrupted by Missy. "Hey where did your mind just sail off to? I was talking and you just dropped out. Am I boring?"

"Missy, you are far from boring." Actually he thought; Missy was an excellent conversationalist. "I was just trying to remember if I secured the boat properly."

"I have a car Pacey. If you want when we are finished with dinner I'll drive you to the boat and you can check."

Startled by her offer, Pacey figured it would be easier to go along then to try and explain. "Thanks Missy I appreciate that."

"It's the least I can do. After all you bought me a fabulous dinner."

"Pacey snickered to himself "Yeah one you hardly touched." Pacey had to know. "Missy may I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"You loved the dinner and yet you hardly touched it; how come?"

Blushing Missy replied. "My mother told it wasn't ladylike to eat all of a big meal on a date. I guess some things just stick with you. Trust me this is my dinner for tomorrow night."

"You've got to be kidding me Missy. The next time we go to dinner eat all of it. I don't mind and I will still think your lady like."

"Habits are hard to break Pacey, We'll see. Okay the meal is in a doggy bag so let's go."

Missy drove an economical sensible Saturn; the perfect car for a part time student and bartender. Once Pacey folded his tall frame into the car it was surprisingly comfortable. Pacey spied a pile of books on the back seat. "Those must be your college books?"

"Yep, which way should I turn in the marina?"

Left and about one hundred yards should be the boat.

Missy stopped where Pacey indicated. "Can I come aboard also?"

"Sure."

They had to step from the dock to the boat. Pacey went first and helped Missy across. Missy this is a Bertram 31. Some people consider it the finest sports fishing boat ever built. They are not known for the amenities some of the other boats have."

Pacey took a key out of his pocket and opened the cabin door. He then flicked a switch and a dull yellow light came on.

"This is about all you get on a boat like this. As you can see it is pretty Spartan. Lower helm station, table, fridge, small galley with sink, and a head compartment to your left and in the bow a vee berth for sleeping." Pacey then made a show of checking switches panels and fuse boxes then he left the cabin and checked the lines. "I guess everything was alright, I was worrying for nothing. There is some beer in the fridge. Do you want one?"

"Sure." And the couple re-entered the cabin. Pacey took two beers out of the fridge and Missy was standing right behind him.

Startled Pacey handed her a beer. She smiled and put her unencumbered arm around Pacey and drew him to her and kissed him.

Surprised Pacey returned the kiss.

**To Be Continued…..**

E askedHe asked me to

ew He couldn't believe


	7. Chapter 7

**(The boy)**

Pacey and Missy stumbled into the vee berth. Missy slid her shirt over her head and pulled pacey to her. Without thinking Pacey unhooked her bra. She reached for Pacey and slid his shirt over his head. They put their arms around each other and their lips met.

**(The girl)**

Rory was silent on the drive home. She was weighing in her mind if she should invite John in and see how things would progress. She liked John, but he did have a habit of annoying her. She knew he meant well, but.

John found a parking spot near her apartment entrance. Usually they would kiss a bit and then he would walk her to her front door. John turned the ignition off and reached over for her. Rory kissed him and broke the kiss. "John, would you like to come up and have a night cap?"

This was the first time he was ever invited to Rory's apartment after a date. Maybe things would start going his way. "Yes Rory I'd like a nightcap." John could hardly keep the excitement out of his voice.

**(The girl)**

One thing Paris and Rory had in common was they both liked to be on time. They chose a small Italian restaurant that was not trendy and usually quiet, but the food was fantastic. They walked over to a booth and took seats across from each other. The waiter appeared and gave them their menus and left. "Rory, why do you have this sudden interest in Andie McPhee?"

"Can't you just tell me about her without asking a lot of questions Paris?

Paris shook her head side to side. "No Rory I can't. What I don't understand is why would write an article about her? Are you a medical writer now?"

Rory was nervously twisting a spoon. "Paris, I I it's hard to explain. Can we leave it at that?"

Paris gazed at her silently. "Okay. Paris reached into her purse and took out some pictures. The first picture was of four girls standing in front of a beach umbrella. Rory instantly recognized Paris. Paris reached over and with her finger tapped the girl on the far left of the photo. "That's her."

Rory pushed Paris's finger aside and took in the picture. Her heart sank; the girl she was looking at was beautiful and wearing a bikini Rory would never think of wearing. Besides having curves in the right places she was toned and obviously athletic. Rory shook her head, no wonder he never forgot her. Rory looked up. "She's beautiful Paris."

"Rory what is going on? You look as if someone had just stolen your puppy?"

Rory thought back to last night. She made John a drink and they started making out on the couch. It was wrong. She felt nothing. Rory snapped back to reality. "Paris I think I am in love with a man who is in love with her."

Paris left her breath out slowly. "I didn't see that one coming? Who is the man and how do you know he is in love with her?"

"His name is Pacey-"

"What kind of name is Pacey? I never heard of it before."

"I know it's an odd name but it works for him. Anyway I met him on my last assignment when I was in Sydney-"

"Australia, I didn't know you went there."

"No Paris Sydney Nova Scotia. He is a boat captain I met."

Paris arched her eyebrows. "A boat captain, that's a new one, I didn't think men of the sea were your type. So how would a Canadian know Andie McPhee?"

He's not Canadian. Pacey is from Capeside Massachusetts.

My family took me on a vacation there once Rory. From what I can remember it's a quaint little town."

"Come on Paris, tell me about her."

"Dr. McPhee is an oncologist doing research at Yale. She is brilliant. I hate to say this, but her grades were better than mine. She's friendly and has an infectious personality. Sometimes she is so perky I want to shoot her."

"Come on Paris you're so morass anything would be perky next to you. Do you have any contact with her anymore?"

"Yes Rory I do. We are working on a joint research project about cancer of the heart. Extremely rare; it's something we are doing on the side. I usually speak to her once a week. I'm going to New Haven this Friday to have dinner with her. Do you want to come with?"

"I don't know if I should Paris. I do think it is ironic she turned up at Yale; my old alma mater."

The waiter returned. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

Paris looked up. "I'll take the lasagna and I guess a glass of your house wine."

The waiter looked to Rory. She hadn't even opened her menu. "I'll take the same."

"Would you ladies like your wine now or served with your meal."

"We'll take it now." Paris replied.

"Very well." The waiter bowed slightly and departed.

Rory figured she might as well come clean about Pacey. Paris would eventually get it out of her anyway. Paris, essentially Pacey picked me up in a bar-"

Paris about dropped her water glass. "He what? Since when did you start getting picked up in bars?"

"It's not like that Paris. We were the only two drinking in the hotel lounge and we started talking and had dinner together. He knew I was unhappy about missing Thanksgiving with my family and when I visited the yacht he was delivering; he had prepared Thanksgiving dinner for me. That was so kind and thoughtful, I loved it. The rain and wind picked up and instead of walking back to the hotel I decided to stay on the boat till morning."

"Paris studied her friend. God she was so innocent looking. Paris also knew that Rory was lonely. "You didn't?"

Rory felt her face turn red and she looked down at the table. Softly she replied. "I did?"

"Oh my God Rory did you even know him for twenty four hours?"

Rory looked up and smiled weakly. "Twenty nine hours if I remember correctly." Rory felt her courage returning. "Paris it was right and we spent every night together and somewhere along the line I think I fell in love with him, but I also knew there was a girl in his past that he still had strong feelings for. Do you remember Josephine Potter? She is the girl we run into once awhile. She dated Pacey back in high school. So I figured she would know who the mystery woman was so I asked her and she gave me the name."

"I remember her Rory. She graduated from Worthington; a wanna be Ivy League college. I don't like her."

"Paris you don't like anyone. Anyway I had to know about this woman, but I guess it actually doesn't matter anymore."

"Okay Rory you just threw me a curve. Why doesn't it matter any longer?"

"I haven't heard from him since he left. I was supposed to meet him before he sailed butmy editor called and I could not get him off the phone. By the time I got to the dock he was out in the channel. He waved to me and that's the end of it I guess. I took John home last night."

Paris half stood and leaned over the table. "Rory are you out of your friggin mind. What's with you?"

Just then the waiter appeared with the lasagna and Paris had to stifle herself till he left. "Please tell me you didn't. He's not the right guy for you."

"I started to Paris. I was going to do it, but I couldn't. I felt as if I was cheating. I stopped it. I'll say one thing about John. He is a gentleman. We stopped and he did not give me any grief."

"I know John is a nice guy Rory, but he can be annoying at times. He hovers."

Rory nodded her head in agreement. "Let's eat and we can finish this conversation after lunch."

The two woman waited till the dishes were cleared and they had their second glass of wine before they resumed their conversation. "Rory are you sure it isn't your hormones kicking in?"

"Probably they were, but there was so much more. I can't explain it."

"But he is gone Rory."

"I know Paris. Paris, I think I'll take you up on the dinner in New Haven. I think I want to meet Andie McPhee."

**(The boy)**

Pacey broke the embrace. Breathing heavily he panted. "Missy, I am so sorry, but I can't."

Puzzled Missy sat up." What do you mean you can't?" She glanced at Pacey who just had his briefs on. "From what I see you can."

"Missy I'm so sorry. I think I may be in love with someone and this just doesn't feel right."

"Pacey, I'm not a girl who sleeps around. I just broke up with my boyfriend. He cheated on me. To me this feels right."

"Missy let's get dressed and Missy you're sexy beautiful and gorgeous and I just may look back at this and kick myself in the ass for being an idiot."

Missy quickly dressed and stepped into the cabin. Pacey followed her. She turned and put her hands on Pacey shoulders. "You must really be in love with her to stop when you did. I wish a man would love me like that.' Then Missy hauled back and slapped across the face. "That is for just because."

Pacey put his hand on his reddened cheek. Because what? I didn't deserve that."

"Oh yes you did Pacey and let's just leave it at because. Missy turned to leave and then turned back to Pacey. "Come on I'll drop you off at your motel. Not that you deserve the ride?"

Ten minutes later Missy arrived at Pacey's hotel. "Get out and don't you dare try and kiss me or touch me or anything." Then her voice became less strident. "Look Pacey, if you come into bar tomorrow; it will be good. Right now I am hurt and feel like a tramp. So get out of my car."

As soon as Pacey closed the car door Missy peeled out of the parking lot spraying him with gravel Pacey shook his head. "I feel like an ass" he mumbled to himself. Once in his room he took out a beer from the room fridge, popped the can top and took a deep drink. He liked Missy and he never should have let it get as far as it did if all was normal in his life Missy would most likely have wound up being his girlfriend. She was nice looking smart and fun. What in the hell did Rory Gilmore do to him?" He took another deep drink, killing the bottle. Pacey reached over and took another out of the fridge. Pacey leaned back and thought of Rory. A phone call would not work for him. He needed to look her in the eye when he asked her why she stood him up. Slowly Pacey made up his mind. He would fly back to Miami Beach, pack a bag and drive to New York City.

Originally he had planned on spending a few days at Fernandina Beach. Pacey opened the phone book to airlines and started dialing their reservations desks. He got lucky on his first call. United Airlines had open seats on their on a flight leaving at ten fifteen AM. Perfect. Pacey made the reservation and stretched out on his bed. Pacey mentally calculated the miles, thirteen hundred, and a two day drive; which would bring him to New York City over the weekend. He fell asleep wondering what he was going to say to Rory.

**(The girl)**

Rory was driving her old 2001 Jeep Cherokee Sport on the familiar Merritt Parkway toward New Haven. Rory was lucky her apartment building had a parking garage where she kept the Jeep. She rarely used it in the city and mostly used the Jeep for trips home.

Paris was sitting next to her quietly reading over some notes she had made for her conversation with Andie McPhee. Paris and Rory agreed that it would be Rory's decision to reveal to Andie McPhee that she knew Pacey. She was nervous about the dinner. They were going to dine at Prime 16; a casual restaurant known for its cold beer and burgers. Rory knew the place well. When she dated Logan they went there quite a bit. Logan and his two idiot friends flashed in her mind, what was she thinking back in those days. Saying no to him was probably one of the best moves of her life. All she wanted to do was live her life a bit before becoming a wife. Rory immediately knew she made the right decision when he petulantly stormed away at her no to his proposal and her counter proposal of let's keep on dating. It infuriated her that he had her whole future planned out and didn't even consult her about it. Logan was one of the few things Jess was right about. He was an arrogant ass. It had been a long time since she had thought of Jess. Rory shook her head and stifled a small laugh. Jess was just as arrogant as Logan. Rory turned to Paris. "Hey do you think I have a thing for arrogant men?

Paris removed her glasses. What in the world are you talking about?"

"You know Paris; a couple of my serious boyfriends were really hung up on how great they were."

"Why in the world are you thinking about that now? No I don't think so. The guys you date tend to be pretty nice bland men these days. I liked that first guy you dated; boy did Louise want to get her hands on him."

"I don't want to talk about Dean. I made several serious mistakes with him."

"You mean like sleeping with him when he was married?"

"Yes Paris thanks for reminding me; that was one of my mistakes with him. Let's drop Dean."

"Whatever you say Rory, but why are you brining up old boyfriends now?"

"Paris I have no idea. They just popped into my mind. Here's the turn off."

Rory navigated her car through the familiar streets of New Haven. Prime 16 had a parking lot and Rory found an empty spot and parked. "Do you think she is here yet Paris?"

Probably, to Dr. McPhee being on time is being fifteen minutes early."

The two women walked through the door. Rory was nervous; she almost grabbed Paris hand for comfort. Rory scanned the room. "I don't see her Paris."

"I do the booth at the back of the restaurant." Rory followed Paris to the booth.

Andie seeing her colleague approaching stood and greeted Paris. "Andrea, I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend along. Andrea McPhee meet Rory Gilmore."

"Please call me Andie." Andie's handshake was surprisingly firm.

Rory smiled then I shall call you Andie. Rory was very secure with her looks and knew men found her attractive, but this woman was stunning.

The three women sat down and Andie turned to Rory. "What is your specialty?"

"Actually Andie I am a reporter for the New York Times and I am not here to write an article.

Paris quickly jumped into the conversation. "Rory was a classmate of mine at Yale, I invited her along."

Rory excused herself from the table and walked to the ladies room. _"What am I doing here?" _Rory peered into the mirror and started comparing herself with Andie McPhee. A sinking feeling was overcoming her. Her breasts were too small and her hips were too wide. Maybe she had better legs? Rory sighed if Andie's legs were like the rest of her they would be perfect. Then a thought came to her. "_I am an accomplished attractive woman; why am I standing in a bathroom comparing myself with someone. I'm thirty four not sixteen."_ Rory rejoined the table.

Paris and Andie were comparing notes. Andie was very gracious to her. Offering to stop and telling Paris that they could do this over the phone later on in the week. "Just go ahead I'm fine." Rory said.

The waiter took their order of burgers' and three mugs of cold beer. They all decided on the blue cheese burger with sautéed onions. Finally Andie spoke up. "Come on Paris, we can talk about this another day, I'd like to get to know your friend. If you don't mind tell me about yourself Rory."

Rory smiled. "Well I am not a doctor. I come from a small town about forty five minutes from here called Stars Hollow; I attended high school and Yale with Paris. After several false starts I became the travel writer for the Times.-"

"Ohh." Andie exclaimed. You're that Rory Gilmore. I didn't realize it. I read your column all the time. I'd love to travel, in fact I lived in Italy for a year, but now I can't so I live vicariously through your column. I really loved your piece on Sydney Nova Scotia. It was different than your other columns."

"How so Andie?" Rory had a glimpse of Paris's amused smile.

"Don't get me wrong Rory you're a terrific writer, but that article had passion. It was if you were in love with Sydney, or you were in love with someone at the time." Andie smiled at Rory. Come on tell me. Have you just fallen in love or something?"

Rory turned white. She couldn't lie to her. "Yes-

Paris interrupted, "Hey look at the hat that girl is wearing."

They turned and looked. "Paris I don't see a funny hat."

"You were to late Andie, she just took it off."

Rory knew she had to direct the conversation away from herself. Then she started feeling a bit creepy. From what she could tell Andie was a lovely woman, and she felt bad playing this game with her. Rory made up her mind. "Andie do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why yes I do. I have been seeing him for about three months. With our schedules it is hard to get together sometimes."

"Is he a doctor?" Paris asked.

"No Paris, he's a fireman. I guess I have a thing for blue collar men. I always have."

"Andie." Rory hesitated.

"Yes Rory."

Rory took a deep breath a softly spoke. "I met a friend of yours recently."

"Oh how nice. Who is she?"

"Pacey Witter."

The silence was uncomfortable; Paris looked between the two women. Andie broke out in a warm smile. "How is he? Where did you meet him?'

Just then the burgers arrived. The conversation ceased till the waiter left.

"Where did you meet him Rory and what is he doing now."

Rory looked at Paris for moral support. Paris was a blank. I met him in Sydney Andie. He delivers yachts.

Andie took a drink. "Pacey always did love the sea. I'm glad he is doing something he loves. I didn't know he still spoke about me."

"He does Andie and he speaks quite highly of you." He never mentioned you by name but he did tell me you went to Harvard Medical, and you were from Cape Side. I knew that Paris went to Harvard Medical also so I thought she might know you. I also have a very casual acquaintance that is from Cape Side; Josephine Potter.-"

I see Rory, you got the name from Joey and then asked Paris if she knew me, which she does and then you attended dinner with her to check me out. Am I right?"

Rory bowed her head and softly replied "Yes, I am so ashamed."

"Are you in love with him Rory?"

Rory looked Andie in the eye; she really did have gray eyes. "Yes I am."

Andie was quiet for a moment; then smiled." Rory I would have done the same thing, forget about it. I am glad he is safe and sound and doing well."

Rory was relieved. "I guess I was wrong Andie. I felt that you two had some sort of bond and you were still in love or something."

"Rory let me tell you something. I am in love with him and I will always be in love with him, but some things are not meant to be. I think that this is one of them. I am not in competition with you over his affections."

"Andie I don't understand."

"You will, and if you are the one that he comes back to. You're the one. So let's drop this and talk about important things. "So Paris I see our New England Patriots kicked the crap out of the New York Jets.

Paris excitedly jumped into the conversation. "Yes! Wasn't Tom Brady fantastic?" I bet they are going to meet the New Orleans Saints in the super bowl and kick the crap out of them."

Rory knew nothing of football. She attended one game at Yale and that ended in a disaster when her grandparents got into a fight. While Paris and Andie debated football she thought of Andie. She liked her. Also Rory was grateful for the gracious way she let her off the hook, but as Andie said. "If you're the one he comes back to you're the one." Well she hadn't heard from Pacey in over a month. "_I guess I am not the one." _She thought.

Three hours later they were done. Well ladies Andie slurred. I think we all need to take a cab home. I'd invite you to stay at my place but I have company. My brother is in town visiting There is a nice hotel down the street. I'll have the cab drop you guys off."

Paris and Rory looked at each other. Paris nodded. "That's a good idea Andie."

"Andie, two things."

"Sure Rory what do you want to know."

" Well the first thing is something I want you to know. I haven't seen him in over a month, so I guess I'm not the one."

Andie took Rory's hand. "I'm sorry Rory. I know exactly how you feel."

Rory squeezed Andie's hand. "I guess you would. One more thing, how do you stay so fit?"

Andie laughed. "I used to be a competitive swimmer and I still swim quite a bit. It relieves the stress, Can't you tell from my way too big for a girl shoulders.

Rory laughed and took her hand back. "I never noticed."

"Okay you two. I have a cab let's go."

**(The girl and The boy)**

Rory pulled into her assigned parking spot and woke Paris. "Come on sleepy head. Come on up for some coffee.

Reluctantly Paris followed Rory to her apartment. Rory drank Industrial strength coffee. One cup of that stuff and she should be wide awake and zinging off the walls. When they entered the apartment her answering machine was beeping.

Rory hit playback and listened to her messages. The first one was from John, Rory deleted it. She wasn't in the mood for his crap. The second one was from her mother. She hit save. The third message was from the front desk of her work. "Sorry to bother you Miss Gilmore, but there is a man standing here insisting that he see you. I told him you weren't at work. He said he would wait."

Rory listened to the time stamp, It was twenty minutes ago. She called the front desk. "Hi this is Rory Gilmore. Is he still there?"

"Yes Miss Gilmore."

"Please put him on."

"One minute"

Then a familiar voice came on the line. "How are you Rory?"

Rory's knees felt weak. Sarcastically she replied. "Fine what are you doing in New York? What did you do deliver a yacht here and figured you'd look me up for a booty call?"

"Rory no, nothing like that; I want to see you.

"Pacey you have had over five weeks to call or come see me. You didn't."

"You weren't on the pier Rory. I felt like you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Pacey I was on the pier. You waved to me, so stop lying."

Please believe me I didn't see you. I was waving goodbye to Sydney. Its a little habit I have when I leave a port. Come on let me come see you.'

Rory looked over to Paris who was vigorously shaking her head yes. Okay put the front desk back on."

"Miss Gilmore."

"Do me a favor and give him my address and phone number in case he gets lost."

"Yes Miss Gilmore. Have a good day."

"Rory hung the phone up and looked over to Paris. "You've got to go."

"No. you invited me up for a cup of coffee and I want it. Besides I want to see what this guy looks like."

"Paris please."

"No forget it. I took you to meet Dr. McPhee and you're going to let me stay. I have a vested interest in this. So please make the coffee.

Rory hastily made the coffee. Then realized she was still in the same clothes as yesterday. "Paris, pour the coffee yourself. I have to shower and change before he gets here." Rory ran to her room to select an outfit.

Paris poured herself a cup of coffee and noticed Rory running for the bathroom for her shower. Ten minutes later the bell rung. Paris answered the door and before her stood a tall man in jeans with a pea coat over his brown sweater._ "Damn damn damn Rory where did you find this one." _Paris said under her breath. "You must be Pacey Witter."

"Yes I am"

"Please come in. My name is Paris and would you like a cup of coffee?

"Yes thank you.

"Come sit at the kitchen table and I'll get you a cup. Rory will most likely be out in a few minutes."

"So Paris you're Rory's friend; she spoke of you often."

"I hope it was all good."

"Yes it was.-"

"Just then Rory appeared at the kitchen holding a towel in front of her. Paris have you seen."

Rory noticed pacey sitting at the table. With a shriek she turned and fled.

Paris dryly commented. She forgot to cover her backside, but I bet you've already seen that plenty of times."

Pacey smiled. "No comment."

Ten minutes later Rory walked out wearing tan slacks and a light blue blouse that brought out the blue of her eyes. Her damp hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Paris you're an ass. How could you do this to me? Get out."

"No."

"Paris this is personal. So could you leave?"

"No. You can go into your bedroom and talk, but I am not leaving."

"Paris if you don't leave I'm going to tell everyone about that cop you see for a couple of hours once or twice a week."

"Go ahead. I'm not leaving."

Exasperated, Rory took Pacey by the hand and led him to the spare bedroom and closed the door. She turned and angrily faced him. Do you know what you did to me? I felt like a slut."

"But Rory you weren't there. I thought you blew me off. Rory I love you. That is why I came to New York. I wanted to tell you in person."

Rory looked down and Pacey took her into his arms and kissed her. Rory felt the passion coming back. She missed him she missed his touch. "_But, she thought, there are two things. One she wasn't getting laid with Paris in the next room, even though Paris never had any qualms about doing it when they were roommates. Secondly, Andie McPhee, she had to be sure that he was over her."_ Reluctantly she pushed Pacey away. "Wait here."

After a moment Rory returned and handed Pacey a folded piece of paper. "Go see her."

"Go see who?" Pacey then unfolded the paper. He turned white. Then softly he spoke. "How do you know her?"

"I had dinner with her last night. And yes we spoke of you."

"Did Joey give this to you?"

"No. Joey gave me her name, but I don't think Joey has any idea where she is."

"So how did you find her?"

"I am a reporter Pacey. I know how to do these things. I want you to go see her."

"Why would you want that Rory? It doesn't make sense."

"It makes all the sense in the world. I am not going to spend the rest of my life wondering if she would show up and you leave with her."

"I wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that."

"Yes if you were still in love you would. I know this for a fact."

"How so Rory?"

Rory hesitated. "Because I had an affair with a married man and destroyed their marriage. I was in love with him and I didn't care that he was married."

Pacey stood quietly in shock. "Rory that is the one thing I would never expect from you."

"That is how I know Pacey. So please leave and if you come back we'll go from there."

Without a word Pacey folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. Then he turned and walked out of the room. Rory sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She felt the tears trickle down her cheeks. Suddenly an arm went around her. "Are you alright Rory?"

Rory looked up at her friend. He didn't tear the paper up. He left to go see her.

"You told him to; I'm sorry I overheard."

"Yes, but he could have thrown it away."

"Rory, I am going to ask you a question. In fact you don't have to answer, but I want you to think about it."

"What is there to ask Paris, so ask away?"

Quietly Paris spoke. "Rory let's turn this around. If he had handed you Dean's number and address, what would you have done?"

Rory looked up defiantly. "I would have ripped it up and threw it away."

"Rory let's be honest you would not have done that."

"Paris I really don't know, I'd like to think I would have thrown it away, but I really don't know."

"I think you do know Rory. Shall I go and buy us some chocolate ice cream?"

Rory nodded yes and lay down on the bed to await Paris's return.

**A/N This story has no villains and it can end one of three ways. Pacey and Andie reunite, Pacey comes back for Rory. Or Pacey winds up with neither of them. Please leave your opinion via PM or in a review**

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**(The boy and the other girl)**

As Pacey drove toward New Haven his anger was subsiding. He loved her, why did she insist he go see Andie McPhee. Rory literally pushed him out of the house. He was mildly shocked that Rory had an affair with a married man. She didn't strike him as that type. Then it dawned on Pacey; he could have torn up the paper. That is what he should have done. Pacey slowed down. He'd just turn around and go back and hand Rory the paper and tell her he loves her and to toss the paper away. As soon as Pacey spied any exit to leave the parkway and turn around; he knew he couldn't. He had to see Andie. What if Andie did not want to see him? Pacey shook his head negatively. No matter how much she may dislike him at the moment, she would always see him.

Andie put the phone down and turned to her brother Jack. "Guess who that was?"

Jack looked up from the paper he was reading. "I don't have a clue sis. Why do you always play this game with me?

Andie smiled at her brother. "Because it is fun and you never guess right."

"Andie sometimes I wonder if you are fifteen or thirty five. I don't know, Dawson Leery?"

"Nope"

"Come on Andie, I don't want to play this dumb game."

"Okay killjoy; Pacey Witter."

Hearing that name Jack sat upright. "What hole did he crawl out of and what did the jackass want?"

Andie shook her head. "Jack, he is not a jackass. Why do you say that? He was always a good friend to you."

"Yeah, but he screwed you over a few times."

"True, but I screwed myself over a few times also."

"Anyway dear brother, he wants to see me. I told him to call me again when he was in the city limits."

"Andie his call came out of the blue. I bet that was the last thing you were expecting."

"Actually Jack I was expecting the call."

"Huh; how come?"

"Last night I had my monthly dinner with Dr. Gellar-"

"You mean that wound up tight chick Paris?"

"Jack she isn't wound up tight and I like her.-"

"I bet, she is the only person I know that would make you look not wind up as tight as you are."

"Can it Jack. Anyway Paris brought a friend of hers along to dinner. A woman named Rory Gilmore. Her and Paris were classmates though high school and college."

"So what does that have to do with anything?

"Shut up and listen for once Jack. "Rory Gilmore knows Pacey, and I guess Pacey spoke about me a few times so she came to check me out."

"Well that is kind of sneaky sis."

"Yes and no. She told me very early in the evening why she was there. I think I would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes."

"Sit down sis, you're making me nervous with you constant pacing back and forth."

Andie sat next to her brother. "I expect a call in about twenty minutes. I'll find out where he is and I'll go meet him."

"Why don't you just bring him here?"

Andie stood up again. "Maybe later I will." Then she sat again across the room from her brother."

"Sis aren't you going to change?"

Andie looked down at herself, ragged jeans and a Harvard sweatshirt. "Why, I am not trying to impress him. Remember I do have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, Andie, some fireman who makes about one sixth of your salary. Why do you always wind up with the with the blue collar types."

Because when I go out with a man I don't want to talk about colleges or the medical profession. I like to go bowling, I like to go fishing and go to baseball and football games. I enjoy myself with them. I like to be outdoors and physical.

Jack smirked at his sister. "So what I heard the other night was you getting physical?

"Andie laughed. "Shut up Jack, you arrived two days early. I should have left you in the hall."

The phone rang and Andie just beat her brother to the phone. She gave Jack a dirty look. "Hello"

"It's me Andie. I just passed into the city limits."

"Where are you?'

"Look Andie, give me your address I have a GPS I can come to your house."

"No Pacey, I have company." Andie glanced at Jack. The last thing she needed was the two of them getting into it. "So where are you?"

"The corner of Derby road and Chapel street."

"Pacey make a right on Chapel street go past the hospital and keep going to Day street. Turn left into the parking lot and look for a luncheonette named Rose's. I'll meet you there."

"Does this place have beer Andie?"

"No. Do you really need a beer Pacey?"

"It would be nice Andie."

"Andie shook her head and sighed. Okay keep going past Day street till you see Park street. Turn left into the parking lot. There is a pretty nice bar named O'Malley's. I'll see you there in about fifteen minutes.

Pacey found O'Malley's. The bar was dark and quiet just the way he liked them. He sat on a stool away from a group of men who were discussing The Boston Bruins. An older lady walked down the bar to him. "What would you like?"

"Do you have Alexander Keith's India pale ale?"

"No but I can give you a Labatt's Blue."

"That will be fine, thank you."

Once Pacey received his beer he turned toward the door so he could spot Andie's entrance.

Suddenly the door opened. He hadn't seen her in eleven years but he recognized her immediately. Her hair was down to her shoulders just like the last time he saw her. Pacey stood and waved. Andie noticed him and changed direction to his seat. When she was close, Pacey wrapped his arms around her and swung her around and sat her back on her feet. "It is so good to see you Andie."

Andie looked into his blue eyes before she spoke. The years had treated him well. He had lines around his eyes. Andie guessed from squinting into the sun. She noticed a fleck of gray in his hair. "It's nice to see you also Pacey."

"What would you like to drink Andie?"

Andie drummed her fingers on the bar. "Just get me a club soda with a twist of lime."

Andie felt that magical Pacey charm washing over her. She had to watch herself. Already she was starting to weaken. Andie pushed an impure thought out of her mind. "So Pacey what brings you here after all these years?"

"You know why Andie. She sent me here."

"Yes I do Pacey and would this she, be a Rory Gilmore?"

Pacey put her hands in his hands, Andie slid them out. Yes Andie, I know you had dinner with her."

"Rory's a beautiful girl. I enjoyed dinner with her she is an excellent conversationalist. So Pacey why are you here?"

Pacey hesitated, it was going to be very hard telling Andie he loved another girl, but the more he looked at Andie the more his old feelings came back. "To see you Andie."

"You know Pacey you should have torn the paper up and given it back to her. It would have saved all of us a lot of trouble."

"But Andie she insisted I go see you."

"God you're dumb Pacey. What she was really saying was stay with me."

"No Andie, she wanted me to see you so I would be sure you were out of my system."

"Didn't I just tell you that you are dumb, If you weren't you would not be sitting here.

Growing frustrated Pacey stood. "Look Andie I don't look for hidden meanings. She said to go see you so here I am. You women are nuts. You say go and really mean stay. I just don't get it."

"Pacey let me ask you a question. "Why didn't you ever call me after that diner we had. We spent the night together and you disappeared. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Why did you do it?"

Pacey looked down at his feet. "Andie." He said softly. You were on the verge of becoming a doctor and I was on the verge of failing."

"Bullshit Pacey. It wasn't even two months later I found out you were living with Joey."

Andie stood up and slapped him right in the same place Missy had slapped him. It hurt. Damn it Andie why did you do that?"

"Just because Pacey."

"Because of what Andie?"

"Pacey leave it at just because."

What is with these women Pacey thought to his self; they slap him and then tell him just because. They were all nuts.

"Andie if it is any consolation to you I didn't last long. I left. I knew I did not love her in the way I should."

"Then why didn't you come back to me? From what Rory told me; I was the inspiration of your life."

"Andie, you were, you are. You are the person who made me believe in myself and that I was not a joke. I guess I thought I was in love with you."

"If you were in love with me; you should have found me. Why didn't you?"

"I was ashamed Andie."

"It looks like you have a problem Witter, Rory was right. Who are you in love with, me or Rory Gilmore? And Pacey don't ask me If I love you. It is not pertinent to the question.

Andie how do I tell you I love another woman? You mean a lot to me."

"You know Pacey, I know I do. You also have to ask yourself question and this actually does not have anything to do with the last question. Have you ever truly forgiven me for cheating on you that one time? Andie rose from her stool. Pacey you really should have torn up that slip of paper. I'll see you around. Andie then walked out the door without looking back. Andie got into her car and gripped the wheel and took several deep breaths. Too many old emotions came back. She was right when she told Rory that she would always love him. Was she being fair to her boyfriend? Andie knew she needed to talk to brother.

Pacey sat at the bar stunned. What just happened was the last thing he expected. He turned to the bartender who was shaking her head in sympathy. Pacey beckoned her over "Famous Grouse over ice please."

The bartender returned with his drink. "Mister I don't know what you did or said to her, but a man only gets one shot at a woman as good looking as your friend. If I was that good looking, I wouldn't give you a second glance. "She turned and walked away.

Pacey drank his scotch in one gulp. "Hey Ma'am, how about another one." Pacey set his glass down. This must be the all women hate Pacey month. A feeling of peace overcame Pacey. He now knew which woman he belonged with.

Jack looked up when the front door opened and Andie walked in. "So how was your meeting with Witter. I thought it would take longer."

"No I said what I had to say and I slapped him."

"Wow sis, I did not see that coming. So he's out of your system for good."

Andie walked into the kitchen and took two beers out of the fridge. "Join me in the kitchen Jack. I need to talk to you."

Jack stood up and walked into the kitchen and sat across from his sister. "So what do you want to talk about?"

After taking a small sip of her beer Andie sighed and replied. Jack I think I am just as guilty as Pacey."

"Why do you think so?"

"Take Mike Freeman for example-"

"Your boyfriend, what does he have to do with this?"

"Let me finish Jack. I am with him. We sleep together. I tell him I love him and he tells me he loves me. I think I want his children and I am not getting any younger. What keeps me from further commitment?

"I don't know Andie; what?"

"I know he wants us to move in together and I know he is thinking of asking me to marry him. But I keep him at arm's length."

Jack slammed his beer can on the table. "Come on Andie you have only been going with him for three months?"

"Actually Jack it is over a year. We kept it between ourselves for reasons I am not going to tell you and no he was not married."

"Oh come on Andie what is your deep dark secret." Jack started laughing, "You can be so melodramatic at times."

"Okay Jack I was teaching advanced first aid to the firemen. That is where I met him. We didn't think it would be good for me dating one of my students. I no longer do any work for the fire department so we became public. Are you happy?"

"Yes I am Andie."

"You see Jack I am stringing him along. I need to commit myself one way or another."

"Yes, I know what I want to do."

"Are you going to tell me or is this a big secret?"

I'm keeping it to myself for a while."

Jack fiddled with his beer can before he spoke. "Does what you are going to do have anything to do with what Pacey is going to do?"

"Not at all Jack; I have made up my mind. Pacey needs to make up his mind. I can't influence him." Andie stood up and walked to the counter. She took a pencil and scrawled a few words on a piece of paper. Then she folded it. Andie rummaged around and found an envelope and put the paper in and sealed the envelope. Andie then placed the envelope on the top shelf of the cabinet she used for glasses. "I know you'll leave it be Jack. I'll show it to you when the time is right, but yes I have made up my mind."

"Okay Andie I won't try and look at it. You have my word."

**(The boy)**

Pacey was drunk. He knew he couldn't drive. So he had the wicked witch of the west call him a cab. Wicked witch of the west was what he mentally thought of her."

The cab took him to a motel that was only four blocks from the bar. He could walk back in the morning. The motel was old but clean. It would do for the night. Pacey threw himself on the bed. It was so clear now. In the morning he'd deal with it.

**(The girl)**

Paris was still at the Rory's apartment. She decided to keep her friend company and help keep her spirits up. They had ordered out for Chinese and were now quietly watching Black Swan on HBO. "Paris do you think I am a fool; for messing around with him?"

"It's not what I think Rory Do you love him?"

"I do but I keep thinking he is with her now. She was his first girlfriend. "

"So what Rory Dean was your first in a few different things; if he was standing here now and you had to choose between him and Pacey, do you know who you would choose right this minute. And Rory I know you still think about Dean quite a bit."

"Yes I know who I want to be with. It isn't even close.

Paris awoke to pounding on Rory's front door. She got off the couch where she fell asleep and opened the door to see Pacey standing there. "Paris is she here? I need to talk to her."

"Wait here. I'll get her." Paris padded down the hall to Rory's room. The door was open so she walked in and shook her till Rory opened her eyes.

"What is it Paris?"

"Well for one thing Pacey is standing in your living room."

Rory jumped out of bed and started frantically looking for something to wear. Paris threw a robe to her. Rory, be real, he has seen you when you have woken up before. This is not going to be any kind of shock to him."

Rory grabbed the robe and walked to her living room. Paris wasn't lying. There he stood right smack in the middle of her living room. "Hi Pacey, would you like some coffee?"

Pacey knew Rory well enough that whatever was going to happen it would be better after she had some coffee in her. "Yes I'd like a cup.

Rory walked into the kitchen and saw Paris had beaten her to the coffee. It just started brewing. "Thanks Paris."

"I'll be going now. I know you two want to talk."

"No Paris you're staying right here. Whatever he has to say; I want you hear."

" Coffee will be reading in a minute." Rory waited for a reply but he just walked in and took a seat.

Paris set three cups down and took a seat.

Pacey glanced at her, but said nothing.

"Well, Pacey, what do you want to talk about?"

Pacey smiled that infuriating smile at her. "I know you well enough to know I will not have a conversation with you till you finish that cup of coffee."

Grumpily Rory replied. "Whatever suits you?"

Rory finished her coffee and poured herself another cup. "In an icy tone of voice she spoke. "Okay Pacey what's on your mind?"

Pacey hesitated and set his cup down. "I saw Andie. We met and talked.-"

"I figured that much out Pacey."

"I have to be honest Rory. I still love her.'

Rory closed her eyes she couldn't look at him. Softly she said. "Please get out of my house Pacey."

"No Rory wait, let me explain."

"Just go Pacey."

Quickly Paris jumped into the conversation. "Let him finish Rory."

What Andie and I had was an idealistic innocent love. I made a mistake when I broke up with her. In my mind I put her on a mountain top. I talked myself into believing no one would ever equal what I felt for her. But that is not true. It took you to make me realize the mistake I was making. Yes Rory I still love her, but I am totally in love with you. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I think I knew it about four hours after I met you."

Pacey finished speaking and Rory just looked at Pacey. "You said you're in love with me and you put me through all of this?" Rory stood up and leaned across the table and slapped Pacey across the face. The exact same spot Missy and Andie hit him.

Pacey jumped up. Why did you do that? I just told you I was in love with you."

"Just because Pacey."

"Because of what?"

"Leave it at just because Pacey."

Pacey shook his head. He was missing something. Why did all these women slap him?"

Pacey, I love you. But you hurt me very badly. I need a day or so to get the anger out of my system. Please leave and I will call you. Rory leaned over and kissed Pacey on the cheek. Go now, I'll call.

Pacey picked up his coat. Okay Rory I'll wait for your call. I know I screwed up. Pacey closed the door softly behind him.

"Rory, why did you send him away? I thought you loved him?"

"I do, but I need to be away from him for a few days to calm down. That is why you're taking me to that male strip club tonight."

"Are you kidding me? We don't do things like that."

"We are tonight. Go home and put on something hot and I'll pick you up at eight thirty."

Paris hailed a cab in front of Rory's building. As soon as she was settled she dialed a familiar number. The phone rang three times before Andie picked it up. "Paris is that you?"

"Yes, Pacey came by and told Rory he is in love with her."

"Thanks Paris, I'll call you later."

As soon as Andie hung up she walked to her spare bedroom and knocked on the door. Get up Jack. Get up now."

"Five minutes later her brother joined her in the kitchen. "Jack yesterday I wrote down what my decision would be. It became crystal clear to me after I spoke with Pacey. What do you think I wrote?

"What else Andie, You wrote I choose Pacey; it's obvious, you have been mopping over him for years."

"Jack I think mopping is much too strong of a word." Andie handed Jack the envelope. "Go ahead and read it."

Jack opened the envelope and shook the folded note out of the envelope. He unfolded the note and read it aloud. "I am going to ask Mike Freeman to marry me."

Jack shook his head in amazement. "You've got to be kidding me, why?"

"It was easy Jack, if Pacey and I were meant to be together it would have happened by now. I realized as much as I love Pacey, it would never be right. We outgrew that love. He belongs with Rory and I belong with Mike and I know he feels the same way."

**(The Boy and The Girl** )

Three days later Rory called Pacey's cell phone. "Are you still in town?"

"No I'm not. I am actually in New Jersey. The hotels are a lot cheaper."

"Do you still love me Pacey?"

"Why else would I still be here dear."

"Well you idiot I love you. Come and get me and take me to Florida."

**The End**


End file.
